The Crimson Diamonds
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: It's a Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's parody of Sonic-X. After the five dragons are warped into the human world, the five signers must work with them to find the five Crimson Diamonds before they fall into the hands of Power Tool Dragon.
1. Chapter 1: Crimson Control

The Crimson Diamonds

I am Matthais123. This is Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's _parody _of Sonic-X. Instead of seven Chaos Emeralds, there will be five Crimson Diamonds. Power Tool Dragon will be playing the role of Dr. Eggman. That should be enough information for you to make all the connections you wish. I'm not trying to completely translate Sonic-X to Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, I just like the general idea of the jewels and world warping. There will be Ancient Fairy and Stardust; and Black Winged and Black Rose throughout this story. Please read my other story, "A Star and His Angel," first. This first chapter is very similar to the first episode of Sonic-X. By the way, Sonic rules! Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's rules! Here we go!

I also fixed the part where Black Winged throws "punches", which would be impossible, because he doesn't have any arms, or legs for that matter!

Chapter 1: Crimson Control

The huge tower stood menacingly in a forgotten corner of the Duel Spirit World. A huge cylinder with a golden dome at the top. It was a newly built base of operations for the mischievous Morphtronic machines, and their leader, Power Tool Dragon.

Alarms sounded throughout the tower as the intruder was detected. Black Winged Dragon, the fifth dragon of the Crimson Dragon, was fast approaching. Turrets on the ground blazed away at the airborne enemy, but the dragon just laughed a dodged them expertly with a few quick turns and spins in mid air.

He was soon extremely close to the top of the tower. Panels opened up in the dome, and out came Morphtronic Boomboxen. The machines sent loud shock waves of low frequency sound at Black Winged Dragon, but he was still too fast for them. He even blew them away with a few blasts of his fiery breath. Morphtronic Videons came out to take their place and shot at the enemy with laser rifles, but it was quite clear by then that this dragon was an expert flier, and a master at dodging attacks.

Ignoring the Videons, Black Winged Dragon made an incredible, 80 degree dive and crashed through the top of the dome. He landed right in the midst of a huge room. In the center was a huge machine that consisted of a tall glass tube with wires inside. These wires were connected to five, huge, red colored diamonds. These diamonds were as big as ostrich eggs, and they were glowing with unlimited power. Each one also had one of the five marks of the Crimson Dragon marked upon them, for these were the legendary Crimson Diamonds.

Right next to the machine, was a yellow, robotic dragon, with an excavating machine's arm for a right arm, and a huge power screwdriver attached to its left arm. It was Power Tool Dragon himself.

Black Winged Dragon laughed cockily and said, "Alright Power Tool! Give back those Crimson Diamonds, and I won't smash you up! You know very well that those belong to me and my friends, and they only work for us anyway, so they're of no use to you, so give em back!"

Power Tool shock his head in amusement and chuckled, "Ha, ha, ha, ha. Fool. I have been able to harness their power quite easily, as you will soon see. Soon, Earth will be mine!"

He then turned to the machine that held the Crimson Diamonds, raised his arms up high, and shouted, "Crimson Control!"

The Diamonds glowed about ten times brighter, and then, the whole machine was obliterated by a huge sphere of white light that appeared out of nowhere. The sphere then began to expand rapidly. Within the matter of seconds, the entire tower was absorbed by the sphere of light, but it didn't stop there, it kept growing.

* * *

Over a distant volcano, Red Dragon Archfiend was battering away lava rocks that shot out of the violent crater. He usually only came here to enjoy the luxurious, lava-radiated heat on his thick, scaly skin, but now, he was concentrating on getting all of his anger out. After smashing an extra large lava rock, Red Dragon Archfiend let out a huge stream of fire into the air from his mouth in rage. How could he have let this happen? How could he have allowed even _one_ of the Crimson Diamonds fall into the wrong hands? How could he not even know who had stolen them? He had a hunch that Black Winged knew who had taken them, but that cocky, little dragon had probably gone off to take them back himself. He'd probably be back very soon, beaten, bruised, defeated looking, and wanting help. Then all five dragons would probably unite and recapture the Diamonds without a problem, but still, Archfiend cursed himself for not stopping Black Wing's fool's errand in the first place.

Suddenly, his thought were interrupted by a strange presence that he felt behind him. Archfiend quickly turned and gasped. The huge dome of light was headed straight towards him.

"It cannot be…" he said, "_Crimson Control?_"

Within a few seconds, he too was absorbed by the dome of light.

* * *

Stardust Dragon touched down near the lake of the Duel Spirit World. He could see the lovely Ancient Fairy Dragon at her usual spot by the lake. He looked out over the lake, and he saw Black Rose Dragon soaking her rose petal wings in the lake's pure waters.

Stardust approached Ancient Fairy and said, "It seems as if the bitterness in both her and her master's hearts have finally melted away, my Angel."

Ancient Fairy dragon nodded, and she affectionately rested her head on Stardust's chest. "Yes, my Star" she said, "She has been much happier, and lighter in spirits, now that Akiza has ceased using her for the evil deeds of the Arcadia Movement."

Black Rose Dragon walked out of the lake, and gently shook herself off. She giggled when she saw the lovely display of affection, and said, "Ahh, all is right in our world. That is, it _would_ be, if it weren't for two things, or should I say the _lack_ of two things."

A majestic lion approached the three dragons, having overheard their conversation. Regulus smiled as he saw Stardust gently embracing Ancient Fairy while looking at her lovingly. He then turned to Black Rose and said, "You are referring to Black Winged and the Crimson Diamonds, I presume. I am quite sure your friend can take care of himself, but the disappearance of the Crimson Diamonds truly puzzles me. It is well known that these jewels only grant power to the five dragons of the Crimson Dragon, so I do not know who would go to all the trouble to steal them."

Ancient Fairy nodded and said, "I do not know either, however, it seems likely that Black Winged knows something about this."

Stardust broke off from his embrace and said, "What is truly ironic is that we never needed this Diamonds in the first place. The power of the Crimson Dragon alone has always been and will always be more than enough. That is why we just left them in the Temple of the Crimson Dragon, unguarded. If someone is going to keep stealing them, it would be best to just destroy them and be rid of the danger."

Black Rose suddenly gasped and pointed. Everyone turned, and they saw the dome of light approaching them.

"So… the prophecy was true," Regulus said, "The day of Crimson Control is upon us."

Knowing that there was no escape, the four of them just stood there as the dome of light absorbed them. Then, with a mighty flash, the dome disappeared, and with it disappeared five dragons, a lion, a robotic dragon, an army of Morphtronics, the Morphtronic tower base, and five magical diamonds, all gone without a trace.

A new adventure had begun.


	2. Chapter 2: The Comet Has Landed

**The Crimson Diamonds**

I fixed the scene in the first chapter where Black Winged Dragon throws punches, which would be impossible, because he has no arms, or legs for that matter!

**Chapter 2: The Comet Has Landed**

Yusei Fudo awoke to a searing pain on his arm. His mark of the Crimson Dragon was glowing again, and it's Crimson light filled up the room. He then gasped as he saw the bright flash of light at his window. Outside, up in the night sky, was a mighty comet, blazing with light.

Yusei hastily got dressed and left the room. He met Jack and Crow along the way, their marks glowing as well.

"Did you guys see that comet?" he asked.

"Well, duh! Of course we did, it's kind of hard to miss!" Crow responded.

"This better be good," Jack said grumpily, "I don't like being woken up in the middle of the night for no reason."

The three of them mounted their Duel Runner and drove off into the night, following the great comet.

Yusei turned and saw Akiza on her Duel Runner, and Leo and Luna on their Duel Boards, joining them as they followed the comet.

"Well, the gang's all here," Crow remarked.

"The comet's headed for the bay!" Akiza shouted.

The five Signers plus one soon arrived at the pier, looking up at the comet as it made a horrifying dive.

Leo grabbed Luna by the waist and cried out, "Ahh! It's gonna crash down! We're doomed! It's the end of the world! It's extinction time!"

The comet crashed into the water only a few miles from the pier.

_CRASH! FLASH!_

The groups shielded their eyes as a blinding white light washed over them. After a minute or two, they opened their eyes and looked out. Everyone gasped. Standing tall in the water was an enormous cylindrical tower with a golden dome at the top!

"Wha- wha- what is it?" Akiza asked in awe.

"Leo, get off!" Luna said impatiently, and she gave him a playful shove.

Leo gasped as he lost his balance and fell off the side of the pier.

"Hey! What? Ahh! Help!" he shouted.

Luna giggled and said, "Relax, Leo! It's shallow water!"

"No, Luna! Look!" Akiza shouted.

Everyone ran to the edge of the pier, and they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Leo was being restrained by a Morphtronic Videon!

"Hey, let me go you bucket of bolts! Don't you know who I am?" Leo shouted.

The Videon jumped on Leo's Duel Board, and he flew off with his prisoner to the tower.

"Leo!" Luna shouted, "We've got to save him!"

"Uh, I'm afraid that we've got bigger problems!" Crow said.

The Signers soon realized that they were surrounded by more Videons, all of them armed with Morphtronic Cords.

"Do something Akiza!" Crow said.

Akiza activated her duel disk and said, "I summon, Black Rose Dragon!"

She played the card, but nothing happened.

"Wha- wha- what?" Akiza said.

The Videons actually laughed at this. One of them raised their cords to strike, but then. A huge fireball crashed down and obliterated him.

Everyone looked up to see an awe inspiring sight. Black Winged Dragon was streaking through the sky.

The Signers watched in awe as the dragon swooped down and obliterated the machines with blasts of fire in quick succession, and then landed softly right in front of him.

The dragon winked at them and said, "And that's that!"

Crow fainted.

"Get up!" Jack shouted, and he stomped hard on Crow's hands.

Crow gasped in pain and sat up straight, "Ah! What the heck is going on?"

Black Winged moved close to Crow and said, "I believe you and friends desire an explanation, oh Master. Don't faint again!" he added in concern.

Crow nodded hypnotically.

The dragon continued, "You see, there are these five diamonds called the Crimson Diamonds that mysteriously appeared after the battle with the Army of Shadows 5,000 years ago. These diamonds could grant us amazing powers. However, we never had a chance to use them, seeing as I was missing at the time, and Ancient Fairy Dragon was captured, and everyone else was separated. Plus, they were never made into actual Duel Monster Spell cards, so we couldn't use them in the battle against the Dark Signers. So, we figured we never even needed them, so we just kept them in our homeworld's temple. However, this was, like, a huge mistake, because Power Tool Dragon decided to steal them. Luckily, I spotted him with them. I figured that since only those associated with the Crimson Dragon could use them, and that Power Tool is pretty much of a pushover, I figured that it wasn't _that_ important or difficult, so I went to get them back myself. However, Power Tool was able to build a machine that could harness the Crimson Diamonds' power, and he activated the magical teleportation power of Crimson Control to send us all, along with his base, to your world. I just hope he doesn't still have the Crimson Diamonds in his possession, who knows what he could do next now that he knows how to use them."

"What about Leo!" Luna cried.

Black Winged laughed and said, "Ah, don't worry Luna! Leo is the holder of the Morphtronic deck. Although Power Tool won't be taking any orders, I'm sure that he'll be treating Leo with the utmost care! He'd only harm _him_ if Ancient Fairy Dragon decided to strangle _you_! Catch my drift?"

"You're gonna get him out of there, right?" Yusei asked.

"I would if I could, but there's a strange force field that I can't get through it no matter how hard I try. If only I had the Crimson Diamonds, then I could transport my way in, then I could take everyone back home to our proper worlds," the dragon said sadly.

"Why couldn't I summon Black Rose Dragon?" Akiza asked.

"Probably because she is no longer in the Duel Spirit World, so the card couldn't connect to her spirit properly," Black Winged responded, "I bet all of the dragons were transported into this world. It's like trying to summon the same monster twice, but she's already on the field, you know what I mean? Anyway, they're probably all taking refuge in the areas of China and Japan that are still in their natural state and not urbanized.. However, once they learn that Power Tool Dragon's the culprit and the he's near here, they'll be here in no time!"

Suddenly, there was the sound of sirens.

"Uh oh! See ya later guys!" Black Winged said, and he hastily took his leave.

"We better leave too, come on!" Yusei said, and they all got on board their vehicles.

"Come on, Crow!" Jack shouted.

Crow was staring blankly at where Black Winged was flying off too.

"Coming..." he said hypnotically, and he got on board his Duel Runner.

The five Signers then drove off under the cover of darkness, as Sector Security arrived at the pier to gasp and point at the mysterious tower.


	3. Chapter 3: The Cat In Captivity

**The Crimson Diamonds**

This is a parody of the episode of Sonic-X where Cream and Cheese have been captured by the government, and Sonic, Amy, and Tails save them.

**Chapter 3: The Cat in Captivity**

The Signers all met up at the twin's apartment the next day, eager to watch how the media would handle the recent, bizarre events.

A reporter appeared on screen, standing on the pier with the tower in the background, and she said, "As you can see, this mysterious tower has baffled Sector Security, along with the comet that apparently brought about it's appearance. It seems to be surrounded by an impenetrable force field that just pushes any vehicles back. Efforts to contact the inhabitants of the tower have come up empty. There have also been reports of a dragon type Duel Monster flying around this area. Whether it is connected to this tower's appearance remains to be seen."

"We've got to get Leo out of there!" Luna said.

"Relax," Jack said, "You heard what Crow's dragon said, and besides, Leo can take care of himself."

"What? That's crazy!" Luna replied.

"Well if you think that's crazy, check _that_ out!" Crow said, pointing at the TV.

Everyone turned to see another reporter standing in front of a cage.

"The tower isn't the only bizarre occurrence last night. This strange, lion-like creature was found unconscious in the streets of New Domino a few hours after the tower appeared. It will be kept in this electrically charged cage here in the Facility until it can be safely and fully examined."

The lion gave a low growl and then leapt at the bars, only to be electrocuted and thrown back, whimpering in pain.

"Regulus!" Luna exclaimed, "We have to save him, guys! We _have_ to!"

"Are you crazy, Luna?" Crow said.

"Crow!" Akiza shouted.

"For once, he's right!" Jack said, "Luna, do you expect us to sneak into the Facility, go past hundreds of guards, get by alarms and security systems, break a huge Duel Monster out of an electrically charged cage, and get out undetected? Come on!"

Jack then stomped out of the apartment in a rage.

Luna sighed, "I guess he's right. It's impossible."

* * *

Jack sped down the street on his Duel Runner.

"Man, why can't things ever be normal around here!" Jack groaned.

Suddenly, somethings small flew across Jack's path. Jack gasped and hit the brakes.

"What the...?" Jack said. He turned to see the things flew into a nearby alley.

Jack got off his Duel Runner and walked down the alley.

"Are you a Signer?" a voice said.

Jack turned around fast and gasped, "What the-? Who are you?"

* * *

Yusei and Crow watched as Luna and Akiza paced around the room.

"Maybe Leo will be okay with Power Tool Dragon," Luna said, "But Regulus is in huge trouble right now."

"What if they try to dissect him?" Crow said.

"Crow!" Yusei and Akiza yelled at the same time.

"Sorry!" Crow said, throwing up his hands in despair.

"Relax, guys, everything's gonna be alright," Jack said as he entered the room and stood framed in the door, leaning in the door's frame.

"And how do you figure that," Crow said.

Jack smirked and said, "Guys, I present to you all, the Dark Sage!"

Jack stepped out of the way, and in came the aforementioned Duel Spirit, flanked by Kuribon.

"Torunka!" Luna gasped, "Of course! Now I recognize you! You were the Dark Sage all along!"

The old magician nodded and smiled. "Jack told me all about the situation Regulus is in. We don't have a moment to waste. I can use my magic to get us in and out of there with Regulus in no time," he said, raising his staff.

"I guess we can introduce ourselves later, "Yusei said, "Come on, let's go!"

"Hold on," Torunka said, "It would be better if only a few of us went, so that we could get in and out faster and easier. Luna, Jack, Kuribon, and I will go."

Luna nodded, "Okay, let's hurry!"

And off they went.

* * *

Two guards stood at the gate to the Facility.

"You here about that weird lion they found?" one said.

"Yeah, weird things certainly are happened in New Domino City, aren't they?" the other said.

_**"Come forth, Makiu the Magical Mist!"**_

There was a flash, and the whole Facility was surrounded by a huge dome of thick mist.

"Hey! What just happened?"

"I can't see a thing!"

"Ack! My gun! It's turned into a huge lump of rust!"

_THUNK! CLUNK!_

Jack knocked one guard out with his duel disk, and Torunka knocked the other guard unconscious with his staff.

"Sleep tight, guys!" Jack said, "Alright everyone, let's go! Makiu will only last for a short time."

Torunka used his magic to open the main gate. They were in.

* * *

The security guard in the surveillance room couldn't believe his eyes.

"What the-? Everything's all foggy!" he said as looked at all the video screens.

* * *

The two guards that were on duty to guards the lion listened to their communicators.

"Don't worry, sir. If this is a plot to steal this creature, then will be ready for it. The mist didn't reach the maximum security area, so our weapons are still in working order," one guard said.

_**"Chain Energy!"**_

Both guards were captured in chains of energy.

"What the-? Hey, I can't move!"

The door slid open, and mist flooded into the room. A black, crystal sphere rolled into the room.

_**"Flash Bang!"**_

There was a huge flash. When the light faded, the guards were free, but the lion was gone!

* * *

Regulus ran alongside his four rescuers as they quickly made their way down a misty hallway.

"Thank you, my comrades, I owe you my life," Regulus said.

"I'm so glad your okay, Regulus!" Luna said as Kuribon nodded ecstatically.

"How about we just focus on getting out of here first!" Jack said in annoyance.

Suddenly, a huge was crashed down in front of them, blocking their way.

Torunka tried using hie magic, but nothing happened.

"Open it already!" Jack shouted.

"I can't! It isn't a door!" Torunka said.

"Great!' Jack replied.

"Stop! You have nowhere to run! Place any weapons on the ground, and lie on your stomachs with your hands at your sides!"

Regulus growled, and with a mighty leap, he smashed through the side wall. The heroes quickly followed. They eventually made it to an outer area, and Regulus smashed through the fence.

"Look, there are our vehicles!" Luna shouted, and she pointed to Jack's Duel Runner and Luna's Duel Board.

_**"Magical Hats!"**_

Under the cover of the hats, the group drove off until they were out of range of the officers.


	4. Chapter 4: The Floating Island

**The Crimson Diamonds**

Against my better judgment, here's a little hint: Power Tool Dragon may be the villain, but he isn't as evil as you think. Also, _this story will end_ with a clever plot twist regarding Power Tool Dragon, and the very history of the five marks, the five diamonds, and the Five Dragons themselves. . .Also, Leo will _not_ be brainwashed this time.

**Chapter 4: The Floating Island**

The Signers all met with the three Duel Spirits in the garage. Luna quickly related their tale of daring do to Yusei and Akiza.

"Yes, yes, that's all well and good, but we've got a problem on our hands," Jack said, "How are we going to keep this whole thing a secret?"

"That's no problem at all," Torunka said, "You see-."

He was interrupted by a knock at the door. Torunka, Regulus, and Kuribon quickly dived under the stairs, and Yusei went to open the door.

He opened it, and there stood Leo.

"Miss me?" he said with a smirk.

"Leo!" Luna cried, and she ran up and hugged him.

"See! I told you Black Winged knew what he was talking about!" Crow said.

"I was the one who said that!" Jack said.

"Okay! Okay! That's enough!" Leo said as he pried Luna off of him.

"Listen, Leo," Yusei said, "It's Power Tool Dragon, he-,"

"Don't say another word!" Leo said cockily, "Just listen to _this_!"

Leo was wearing a big shoulder bag. He took out what looked a TV set, and placed it on the ground.

"Power Tool Dragon has a message for ya!" Leo said with a wide smile.

The TV switched on, showing Power Tool Dragon.

"Listen, Signers," he said, "You may have fallen for the clever lies of Black Winged Dragon, but Leo and I know the truth. Humans are constantly killing themselves and their planet through war and pollution. When I regain the five Crimson Diamonds, I shall rule the humans and bring peace to their world. War and pollution will come to an end. I will also make sure to send the Five Dragons back to their precious Duel Spirit World, I will not allow anyone to interfere with my plans. Come to think of it, I'll probably have to send you all to the Spirit World too, seeing as you have a nasty habit of foiling ingenious plots. Anyway, I suggest you not worry about your brother, Luna. He will be treated with the utmost care. Also, when I rule the earth, I'll yet you two visit each other as many times as you want! Farewell."

_KABOOM!_

The TV set exploded. When the smoke cleared, everyone was covered with a thick layer of black soot.

"Arrgh! My cape! My clean white cape! And my hair!" Jack roared, "I'm gonna kill that kid!" Jack ran out the door, and the other Signers followed him.

Once outside, they gasped to see Leo flying off on what appeared to be a rocket powered Duel Board.

"Darn it!" Jack said.

The Signers re-entered the garage, and the Duel Spirits came out of hiding. After everyone shook the soot of off themselves, Luna said, "I can't believe Leo did that!"

"Well, it _is his _monster," Yusei said, "Suppose it was Ancient Fairy Dragon."

"Ancient Fairy Dragon is neither insane nor evil!" Regulus said.

"We can talk about this later," Torunka said, "No where was I...Oh yes."

Torunka swung his staff, and a portal opened up. Torunka entered it, and the others followed.

Everyone soon found themselves near a tranquil lake, surrounded by a grassy plain.

"This is the Duel Spirit World!" Luna said.

"A piece of it, to be exact," Torunka said, "A huge island-like chunk of the Duel Spirit World was teleported here by Crimson Control. Kuribon and I were the only ones who were able to hang on when it was transported here. It was sent high above New Domino City. Thinking quickly, I used my magic to make it float in mid-air. I also create a magical shield of invisibility to hide it. No one, neither man nor machine could find it, except for the Five Dragon of course, who can see it easily."

"Speaking of which, I believe that we have company," Regulus said, and he pointed to the lake.

There, floating lazily on the lake surface, was Black Winged Dragon.

He lifted his head to look at the Signers and said, "Well, it's about time you got here! Ahh, this water feels _so_ good! Now I knows why Black Rose likes soaking her petals here so much!"

Luna had to giggle.

"Where are the other dragons?" Akiza asked.

Black Winged shrugged his wings and said, "Beats me! Ah well, I'm sure that they'll turn up her eventually."

"Don't forget, we also need to find those Crimson Diamonds too so we can send everyone home and stop Power Tool Dragon," Yusei said.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll get to that!" Black Winged said, "But how about we just take a few minutes to relax. Ahh, this water is amazing! My feathers are partying!"


	5. Chapter 5: Angry Archfiend

**The Crimson Diamonds**

This is a parody of the episode of Sonic-X, "Cracking Knuckles."

**Chapter 5: Angry Archfiend**

It was late at night, and the moon was full. In the moon's light, on the very pinnacle of the highest skyscraper of New Domino City, stood Red Dragon Archfiend. Arms folded, the Dragons stared at the Morphtronic base. All night, he had tried his hardest to break through the shield, but to no avail. He felt like a complete failure at that moment. The only thing that could brighten his mood now would be a trip to the volcano to take in it's luxurious heat, but of course, that was impossible.

"Red Dragon Archfiend?"

Archfiend looked down to see Leo, floating on his Duel Board hundreds of feet above the street.

"What do you want, pip-squeak?" Archfiend said.

Leo looked up at him, and then he burst into tears.

"Oh Archfiend! Please! We have to help Power Tool Dragon stop Black Winged Dragon!"

"What?"

"Power Tool found out that Black Winged wanted to steal the Crimson Diamonds for himself! Black Winged planed to use the Diamonds to travel throughout all worlds and have all sorts of crazy adventures. You know how reckless he is! He's just like Crow, no, he's even worse! Power Tool knew that the only thing to do would be to take the Diamonds and hide them in his base and use a force field to keep Black Winged out. He was gonna tell you and the others, but before he could do that, or even activate his force field, Black Winged attacked! He stole back the Diamonds and activated Crimson Control, sending you guys all here! He even lied to the Signers and told them that Power Tool activated Crimson Control and was trying to take over the world, which is a lie! Even your own master, Jack, was fooled! You have to defeat Black Feather Dragon and stop him before he can find even one Crimson Diamond! Then we can help Power Tool find them, and then you can all go home! What do you say? Are you in?"

Archfiend snarled and said, "That cocky little sparrow! How dare he let his little thrill-seeking mission throw us into a chaotic situation! When I get a hold of him, he'll be begging for mercy!"

Leo did his best to hide his smile. This was too easy!

* * *

The next morning, Jack was riding around on his Duel Runner to clear his head.

"Will these wild situations never end?" he thought, "I just hope I get to pound Leo as soon as possible!"

Suddenly, Jack stopped in his tracks.

"What is it now?" he moaned. He looked to the left and right, and he saw that he had been trapped in the Magna Lock of two Morphtronic Magnens.

"Hey! Let me go! Help!" Jack shouted as the Magnens rose into the air and began to carry Jack away, Duel Runner and all.

* * *

"WooHoo!" Black Winged shouted as performed a flying loop high above New Domino City, while feeling the warmth of the setting sun on his feathers.

"Hey Black Winged!"

Black Winged looked down to see Leo flying toward him on his Duel Board.

"Power Tool Dragon has a message for ya!" he said, and he tossed Winged a TV set.

Black Winged caught it in his wings, and the angry face of Archfiend appeared on it.

"Black Winged Dragon! You've gone way too far this time! You're no longer an annoying little brother. Now, _you are my enemy_! And a threat to the Crimson Dragon! Come to the area outside Power Tool Dragon's shield, and we shall do battle!"

The TV turned off, and Power Tool Dragon's voice came on, saying, "This message has been brought to you by the Morphtronic Machines Corporation. We are not responsible for any of it's content, except this part!"

_KABOOM!_

The TV exploded, covering Black Winged with even blacker soot.

"My plumage..." he said softly, then he scowled and said, "Archfiend is gonna regret that!"

* * *

The two dragons met each other in no time at the aforementioned area over water.

"Why are you siding with Power Tool Dragon?" Black Winged said.

"Because it is the right thing to do!" Archfiend said.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb with me! Put up your dukes and fight!"

Black Winged grinned and said, "I don't have any!"

"THAT'S IT!"

Archfiend dived for Black Winged, but Black dodged him easily, and then whipped him in the back with his tail.

Archfiend roared with rage, and sent a fireball at Black. Black did another skillful dodge, and then flew up close to Archfiend and blew some smoke in his face.

This got Archfiend even madder, and he punched Black as hard as he could in the beak.

Black snarled, and he dived upwards and zoomed around Archfiend at high speeds. Without warning, Black zoomed at Archfiend and bit him on the tail. Archfiend roared out in pain, and he flew around desperately, trying to shake the determined dragon off his tail.

Meanwhile, Power Tool Dragon and Leo, on his Duel Board, were watching the battle from afar. Between was Jack, suspended between the Magnens in his Duel Runner, completely unconscious.

"Get him, Archfiend!" Power Tool shouted.

"Go on, Red! Shake him off! Kick his b-, uh, I mean tail" Leo shouted.

Archfiend eventually managed to shake Black Winged off. Black Winged used his wing to wipe his beak, and he said, "Tastes like chicken!"

Quite frankly, saying this was a big mistake.

"THAT'S _REALLY_ IT! NO MERCY!"

Archfiend sent a sea of flames at Black Winged. Black dodged the fire, only to get tackled by Archfiend. Archfiend grabbed him by the neck and got ready to perform a deadly punch at his throat.

"No! Wait! Listen to me! _Power Tool's_ the bad guy!" Black pleaded.

"I'm tired of your lies!" Archfiend roared.

At this very moment, Jack woke up. He saw the two dragons.

_"Why are they fighting each other?" _he thought. Immediately, his mark began to glow.

Archfiend froze. "Master?" he said. He released Black Winged and looked toward Power Tool and Leo. Then he saw where they had Jack captured.

"He see us!" Leo gasped.

"Later, Leo!" Power Tool said, and he zoomed off through the force field and back into the base.

Archfiend smashed the two Magnens and grabbed Jack and his Duel Runner with his foot claws. He then snarled at Leo and said, "_You_! You liar!", and slapped him hard with his hand.

"AHHHHHHH!" Leo screamed as he was sent flying out of sight.

"Are you alright, master?" Archfiend asked Jack.

"I suppose so," Jack said, "You could've done that sooner instead of fighting Black Winged Dragon for no apparent reason."

Archfiend bowed his head in shame and said, "You are wise, master. I should have been suspicious when Leo claimed that you had been deceived by Black Winged Dragon. Your endangerment certainly proves that Power Tool is the true evil one in this situation."

He then turned to the approaching Black Winged Dragon and said, "I could have killed you during that fight-,"

"You _would_ have killed me during that fight," Black Winged said gravely.

Archfiend's wings seem to droop with shame. "I should have known that you would never betray us. Please, I beg for your forgiveness."

Black Winged grinned and said, "Come on, Archfiend! How could I not forgive you? Come on, follow me! I'll show you our secret spot for resting in between Diamond searches. From there, we can let the other Signers know that you're here."

And so, Jack and the two dragons soared off towards the protected piece of the Duel Spirit World.


	6. Chapter 6: Why the Caged Dragon Sings

**The Crimson Diamonds**

The song is called "The Morning After". It was written by Al Kasha and Joel Hirschhorn.

**Chapter 6: Why the Caged Dragon Sings**

Black Rose Dragon slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a dark room, surrounded by a huge glowing cage.

"Where am I?" she said.

"Good, you're awake."

Black Rose turned to her left, and there was Ancient Fairy Dragon, also trapped in a cage.

"Where are we?" Black Rose said.

"Don't you remember?' Fairy said.

Black Rose closed her eyes and thought back...

* * *

The two dragons were flying over the outskirts of New Domino City. It was just recently after Crimson Control. They were flying high over the roof of a building, when all of a sudden:

"Dragon Capture Jars, activate!"

_FLASH!

* * *

_

Black Rose opened her eyes and said, "Yes, I remember now."

"Well, well, well, it seems as if our prisoners are awake."

Suddenly, lights flashed on, and a group of men entered the room. At the front was a man with a contorted mo-hawk of brown hair that came down and covered part of his face, which was severely scared beyond all comprehension.

"Sayer!" Black Rose said with hatred in her voice.

The psychic duelist smirked and said, "Well, it seems as if you can talk, fascinating."

"Those were _your_ Dragon Capture Jars!" she said.

"Indeed," Sayer said, "With you two dragons, forced to obey me, the Arcadia Movement will rise again! I don't know how you got to this world, but all that matters now is that once you are under my power, Psychic Duelists will rule the world!"

"You are a mad man," Fairy said angirly, "You don't really believe that you can bend us to your will. Besides, the Signers will easily strike you down!"

"The Signers can't stop me! Not even Akiza can stop me! She failed to save me from Misty, and now she has allied herself with the likes of Yusei and his pathetic friends!" Sayer took a second to spit contemptuously, and then he continued, "I no longer need Akiza anyway, she has shown me where her loyalties lie. I'll destroy her along with anyone else who gets in my way, and it'll be her own brainwashed that will be leading the destruction!"

"You pile of filth!" Black Rose snarled, "How did you even achieve the means to restart you vile organization?"

Sayer smiled and said, "Prepare to meet an old friend, Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

He stepped aside, and a man wearing a green vest an a béret entered the room.

"You!" Fairy snarled viciously.

Black Rose recoiled slightly. She had never seen Fairy get so angry and vicious before.

Professor Frank smiled madly, "Aha! So we meet again, like two ships that passed in the night, but only decided to stop and chat before they moved on!"

"I wish Luna had let me kill you when I had the chance!" Fairy snarled.

Frank shook his finger at her and said, "Ah-ah-ah! Mind your temper! Do not be like the can of soda that went through an earthquake! Hm, but then again, I did severely damage your world like how the army of locusts devastated the crops of Egypt! Ha-ha!"

Sayer explained, "Professor Frank decided to become a double agent. He is using Yilaster's resources to secretly fund the Arcadia Movement."

"ZONE told me to do what I am doing now to create a powerful foe for Yilaster," Frank said, "The Arcadia Movement will be like the final, unseen hurdle, and Yilaster will be like the runner who did not see it until it was much too late! Ha-ha!"

"Hmm, how interesting, ZONE also told me to stop Yilaster as well," Sayer said, "Oh, and another thing, will you stop speaking in simile!"

Professor Frank laughed insanely, and he left the room. Sayer and the other followed behind him. Sayer suddenly turned and said, "Oh yes, I think you two should know that you are currently on an island far away from New domino City. The Signers have no way of reaching you, so I suggest you don't waste your time building hope, because you have none!"

The door closed, and the dragons were thrown into darkness.

"Professor Frank!" Fairy screeched, "You are making things much worse for yourself! I'm not kidding now! Come back here and set us free right now! If you don't, when we escape, _I will kill you_!"

When her echo faded, there was only silence.

"I'm going to kill you now!" Fairy screeched, "And Black Rose will take care of Sayer! You don't even care, do you? This is your last chance!"

Once again, silence.

Fairy turned toward Black Rose.

Black Rose was crying.

Fairy took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Once she had calmed down, she said, "Why do you weep?"

Black Rose looked up and said, "We have no hope. They have won. There are many ways Sayer can use his powers to control us. His plans will come to pass, and this world, and our mistresses, will surely perish. Perhaps even by our hands."

Ancient Fairy beheld Black Rose's state of pure despair. What happened next was a truly rare event. It was the rarest thing either man or monster could ever experience, Ancient Fairy Dragon singing.

There's got to be a morning after

If we can hold on through the night

We have a chance to find the sunshine

Let's keep on looking for the light

Oh, can't you see the morning after?

It's waiting right outside the storm

Why don't we cross the bridge together

And find a place that's safe and warm?

It's not too late, not while we're living

Only with hope can we climb

It's not too late, not while we're living

Let's put our hands out in time

There's got to be a morning after

We're moving closer to the shore

I know we'll be there by tomorrow

And we'll escape the darkness

We won't be hurting anymore

There's got to be a morning after

There's got to be a morning after

There's got to be a morning after

There's got to be a morning after

Ancient Fairy Dragon's voice was absolutely golden. There was no other way to describe it. The words of her song gave Black Rose Dragon new strength and hope.

"Yes," Black Rose said, "Hope is not lost. I will not give up."

* * *

Akiza and Luna were sitting at cafe, talking about the recent events.

"Well, at least now we have both Black Winged and Archfiend to look for the Crimson Diamonds," Luna said quietly.

Akiza nodded and said, "Yeah, that's good, I guess. But it's strange how we haven't seen the other dragons yet. I mean, where could you possibly hide a dragon in modern-day Japan?"

Luna shrugged and said, "I wouldn't worry about it Akiza. I-," Luna gasped and grabbed her arm.

"Was is it Luna?" Akiza asked in concern.

"It's my mark, it's burning! It's never been like this before!"

Luna suddenly sprang up and ran.

"Where are you going?" Akiza shouted after her.

"No clue! But follow me anyway!"

The two eventually arrived at a section of new sidewalk. The cement was still wet.

"There something in the cement," Luna said with blazing eyes, "I _need_ it!"

Akiza stared at Luna nervously, and then she looked at the sidewalk. "This sidewalk was in perfect condition a few days okay..."

Suddenly, the owner of the store that the sidewalk was in front of came out and said, "I know, but around the time the comet landed and that weird tower appeared, something smashed right through it. Probably debris from that comet or something."

When the man re-entered the store, Luna turned to Akiza and said, "It's a Crimson Diamond! It has to be!"

"But how are gonna get it?" Akiza said, "The store owner will see us!"

"Hi there!"

They turned to see Carly approaching them.

Akiza quickly came up with a plan.

"Carly," she said, "Could you do us a really big favor?"

"Sure, what is it?" Carly asked.

"Distract the store owner as long as you can!"

"Why?"

"There's no time to explain, just do it. Ask him questions, interview him, do anything! Just distract him, please!"

Carly shrugged. "Okay." She entered the store.

Akiza looked around, "Good, no one's looking. Even if someone does see us, they'll probably think we're having a duel or something. Anyway, this should only take five seconds."

"What are you gonna do?" Luna asked.

"I summon Rose Tentacles!" Akiza said, and she played the card on her duel disk.

The monster appeared and it reached into the wet cement and pulled out a glowing, red diamond with one of its tentacles, and smoothed out the sidewalk with its other tentacle. It dropped the gem into Luna's hands, and then disappeared.

Luna gasped in awe of the gem. On it's surface was the image her mark, the Claw of the Crimson Dragon.

"Wow, so this is one of the Crimson Diamonds, the ones that caused Crimson Control!" Luna said.

There was a bright flash of light, and the two Signers were gone.

Carly and the store owner ran out of the store.

"What was that flash of light?" the man said.

"Where did they go?" Carly said nervously.

* * *

"Where are we?" Akiza asked.

"Look!" Luna said, pointing.

Akiza turned and gasped, "Our dragons!"

"Luna!" Fairy called out.

"Mistress!" Black Rose exclaimed.

"We have to get them out of those cages!" Luna said.

"WHAT! IMPOSSIBLE!"

Luna and Akiza turned to see two familiar faces.

"Professor Frank!" Luna said angrily.

"And Sayer?" Akiza gasped, "But, Misty's Earthbound Immortal captured your spirit."

"But when you destroyed it, all of the spirits it captured were freed, including mine!" Sayer said.

"Aha!" Professor Frank said, "We meet again, and we shall do battle like a two on two fight between team mongoose and team boa constrictor!"

"WILL YOU STOP WITH THE SIMILES!" Sayer roared, he then drew a card and said, "You've been hanging around Yusei for too long, Akiza! You have gained a deadly enemy, me! Once you two are gone, I can focus on gaining control of your dragons. Surely having their cards in my possession will make things a lot easier! I summon Psychic Commander!"

"I summon Rose Tentacles!" Akiza said.

As the monsters went at it, Frank laughed like a madman, clearly enjoying the chaos. This seemed to throw Ancient Fairy Dragon into a rage.

"Luna! Use the Diamond to bring Regulus here!" she shouted.

Luna raised the Crimson Diamond and shouted, "Crimson Control!"

There was flash, and the Regulus appeared.

"Oh dear! What have they done to you two?" Regulus said to the dragons.

Luna knew what to do next. "Regulus! Use Ancient Sunshine!"

Ancient Fairy Dragon became a ball of light, and she flew out of the cage and was absorbed into Regulus. Regulus roared and shot a blast out through his horn, and smashed open Black Rose Dragon's cage.

Fairy changed back into her original form, and with a roar she flew at Professor Frank. He screamed in horror as he was pinned down by her claws.

"What? No!" Sayer exclaimed.

Rose Tentacles destroyed his Psychic Commander, and Akiza said, "And now, Black Rose Dragon, take your revenge!"

"With pleasure!" Black Rose said.

Sayer screamed and ran out of the room, with a blast from Black Rose following right behind him.

_BOOOOM!_

The whole island was shaken by the explosion, and the shaking didn't stop.

"The whole place is coming down, we gotta get out of here!" Akiza shouted.

"I'm on it!" Luna shouted, "Crimson Control!"

There was a flash, and the four of them were gone.

The whole structure was soon ablaze. Before long, the fire reached a fuel storage area.

_KABOOOOM!_

The Arcadia Movement's island base was no more!

* * *

Once they had arrived at the floating island, Torunka, Luna, Akiza, and Regulus informed the dragons on everything that happened. After Luna gave the Crimson Diamond to Fairy for safe keeping, the Signers returned to the surface to tell the other what had happened.

Black Rose turned to Fairy and asked, "Did you... take care of the Professor."

Fairy stared into the Crimson Diamond and said, "I was going to, but then I realized why Luna had stopped me from doing it the last time, despite his evil ways, he didn't deserve to die. He might not be in his right mind. Anyway, once I realized that, I knew that I couldn't do it, so I let him go. Although, I doubt he survived the explosion anyway, but at least _I_ didn't do it."

"My Rose!"

The dragons looked up to see Archfiend and Black Winged approaching them.

"Black Winged!" Black Rose called back, and she flew up to meet.

AS the two of them flew through the sky in bliss and happiness, Archfiend landed next to Fairy and eyed the Crimson Diamond she was holding.

"One down, four to go," he said.


	7. Chapter 7: Wishing For a Star

**The Crimson Diamonds**

**Chapter 7: Wishing For a Star**

Regulus approached Torunka and Kuribon. Torunka was busy throwing small, marked stones onto the ground over and over again.

"Casting runes, are you?" Regulus asked.

Torunka and Kuribon nodded, and the sage replied, "Yes indeed. No matter how many times I cast them, I always get the same result: Star...Star...Star... it never changes."

Regulus thought for a moment and said, "Star...hmm...perhaps it is referring to Stardust Dragon? He has not arrived yet, perhaps today is the day?"

Torunka looked over toward the lake, where the dragons were loosely gathered. Archfiend was near the edge of the lake, apparently lost in thought. Black Winged and Black Rose were wading in the lake, giggling and laughing together as they conversed. Fairy, however, was off by herself, looking down at the Crimson Diamond in her hands, apparently sad.

"I hope so," Torunka said, "I don't know how much longer Ancient Fairy Dragon can handle it."

Meanwhile, Archfiend looked up at Fairy. Sighing with annoyance at how miserable she looked, especially because he already knew why, Archfiend approached her. When she didn't acknowledge his presence, he looked over at Rose and Black Winged and remarked, "Hmmph! Look at those fools, wasting time like that when we all should be making plans on locating the other four emeralds before Power Tool Dragon and his little brat of a master."

Archfiend said this with hopes that he would either condemn this "accursed feeling" that was causing Fairy to suffer or get her mind off things by angering her with an insult to her mistress' brother. However, his plan failed.

Fairy simply lifted her head slowly and said, "What if...he has fallen into evil?"

"Preposterous," Archfiend said, "He is far too strong for that. I cannot see him getting so easily ensnared by idiots like Sayer or Frank like you and Rose were. Besides, with them gone, we have no other evil to even worry about."

"You are forgetting the Morphtronics, and Yilaster," Fairy said.

"Why do you have such concerns for him?"

"Why is Black Winged tenderly caressing Black Rose at this very moment?"

"Hmmph!"

Fairy looked back down at the Crimson Diamond again and said, "I wish to see him...I wish to see him again..."

A single tear fell from her eye and landed on the gem. Suddenly, it began to glow brightly.

* * *

Meanwhile; Yusei, Crow, and Jack were desperately trying to explain everything to Bruno, who, unfortunately, had been out shopping for parts when Leo had delivered the explosive message.

"So, you're telling me that there are Machine Duel Monsters in that tower everyone in the cities talking about, there an invisible island in the sky, and that there are living, breathing dragons right here in New Domino City?" Bruno said.

"Well, you don't _have _to believe us!" Crow exclaimed in annoyance.

"No, no, no! Well, it's just, I kind of believe you guys, but, you know, it's-," Bruno began, but he was rudely interrupted by a load groan from Yusei. Everyone turned to see that his Mark of the Dragon's Head was glowing.

"Now what?" Jack remarked.

Suddenly, Yusei jumped onto his Duel Runner and took off at full speed.

"Yusei! Where are you going?" Bruno exclaimed.

Yusei zoomed through the night, chanting to himself, "Almost there, almost there, but where I am going!"

His three friends were right behind him.

Before long, they arrived near Martha's home, in front of the Stardust Dragon statue Mr. Bashford had made.

Yusei ran up to the statue and said, "It's here..I know it is..."

"What is?" Bruno asked.

"No clue," Yusei said.

"Here's a clue, look up there!" Crow said, and he pointed to the statue's neck. Lodged into was another Crimson Diamond, marked by the Mark of the Crimson Dragon's head.

"I'm on it," Yusei said and he climbed onto the base and up one of the statue's legs.

"Be careful, Yusei!" Bruno said.

Yusei quickly climbed onto the dragon statue's back and made it to the neck. He made it to the top of the head, and then he bend down and grabbed the Crimson Diamond. He gave it a mighty tug, but it wouldn't budge.

"Man, this thing is stuck tight," Yusei remarked.

"Allow me to help!" a voice said.

Yusei turned and gasped, "Leo!"

Leo was floating right behind him on his hover Duel Board. "Sorry, Yusei, but the Diamonds all belong to Power Tool Dragon now!" he said, Then Leo flew underneath the statue's head and wedged a crowbar between the statue and the Crimson Diamond.

"No, Leo! You don't want Power Tool Dragon to take over the world, do you? Whatever good thing he told you, it was a lie!" Yusei said.

Leo pushed down on the crowbar and said, "No! Power Tool Dragon's gonna make this world and paradise, and I'll be Prince! I'll be filthy rich! Besides, he wouldn't hurt anybody, and you guys'll like it in the Duel Spirit World, _and_ I'm sure I can convince Power Tool to change his plans and make Luna the Princess instead of sending her away with you guys! Ha! She'll love it! I'm already working on influencing him to reconsider! Aha! Here it comes!"

With a small pop, the Crimson Diamond fell into Leo's hands. Leo raised it high and said, "Yes! I did it!"

Yusei suddenly pounced onto Leo, and the Duel Boards wobbled uncontrollably.

"Hey! Stop it! This board wasn't meant for two people!" Leo exclaimed.

Yusei grabbed hold of the Crimson Diamond. Unlimited power surged through him. It was as if everything in his body kicked into overdrive. And then, without having any idea what he was doing or why, as if an outside force was controlling him, Yusei pointed the Diamond at the Stardust Dragon statue an said, "Crimson Release."

The statue began to leak out cracks of red light. Then, without warning, and with a flash, the statue burst apart, and standing on the statue's base, in all his majestic glory, was the real Stardust Dragon.

The five onlookers were all in complete awe.

Stardust stretched out his hand, and Yusei quickly jumped onto it.

Leo looked up at the huge, sparkling dragon, smiled, and took off as fast as his Duel Board could carry him, screaming in utter terror.

Stardust placed Yusei on the ground and said, "Thank you, my master, you have released me."

"But how did you get trapped in the statue in the first place?" Yusei asked.

"It was the ultimate coincidence," Stardust said, "The statue was of me, it had my essence in it, the Crimson Diamond bearing my mark lodged itself into it, the metals the statue was made of conducted the Crimson Control energies, all coincidence. But if you hadn't recovered the Diamond, My spirit would still be trapped in that statue. You have me eternal gratitude. Now, I must seek out the rest of my allies-,"

"Don't worry, the other dragons are all on that island over there," Yusei said while pointing to the island.

Stardust nodded, "Good, now, so that your friend the sculptor does not have to go through any grief..." Stardust the raised the Crimson Diamond and said, "Crimson Regeneration!"

All the broken pits of the statue suddenly came together, and the statue was as good as new.

"And also, if you are wondering why no one has been awakened, it is because Crimson Control had been active and stopped time for you, but it won't last, so I suggest we all take our leave," Stardust said, and with a mighty wing-beat, he took flight.

"Come on, let's scram," Crow said.

"Wake up, Bruno!" Jack said to their paralyzed friend.

"Wow..." was all Bruno could say as he boarded his Duel Runner with wide open eyes.

The Signers and the dragon then took their leave.

* * *

Ancient Fairy Dragon stared at the Crimson Diamond in her hand until the light finally faded.

"What does it mean?" she whispered.

"I think I know," Archfiend said, and he pointed up at the sky.

Fairy gasped when she saw Stardust quickly approaching, leaving a trail of his namesake all the while. She quickly took flight to meet him in the air.

The two dragon were hovering in the sky, face to face.

"My Star, just a day without you feels like a year without sunlight to my soul," Fairy said.

The two dragons clasped their hands.

"My Angel, the light shinning off your gorgeous wings is like food for _my_ soul," Stardust said.

Meanwhile, Torunka, Regulus, Kuribon, and the other dragons watched from the ground.

Regulus nodded solemnly and said, "Finally, the five dragons have been reunited. And soon, when we locate the remaining emeralds, we shall foil the vile plots of the machines, and we will all return home."

* * *

Let me know if you would've liked the scene with Fairy and Stardust to be an actually parody of the scene between Sonic and Amy during the last episode of the second of the three seasons of Sonic-X. I believe that it was called "So Long Sonic".

Tell me if this was better than the Sonic-X scene. Believe me, they are completely different, not to mention mine is much briefer!


	8. Chapter 8: Crimson Chaos Scramble

**The Crimson Diamonds**

**Chapter 8: Crimson Chaos Scramble**

The workers were busy at the construction site when it happened. The excavating machine dug into the earth, and there was a huge flash of red light. The machine Immediately went out of control, swinging it's huge mechanical arm and driving around willy-nilly. The driver jumped out and fled in terror along with the other workers. The machine eventually smashed into a nearby wall, and then, as quickly as it happened, it all stopped.

Lying in the hole the machine was digging was a huge, red diamond with a claw shaped mark on it.

* * *

In the Morphtronic Tower, Leo paced around in his room. On a table next to his bed was a sandwich and a piece of chocolate cake, but Leo was so distressed that he couldn't eat, and for Leo, that was really saying something.

It wasn't his failure in retrieving the second Crimson Diamond alone that was causing all of this stress. It was also this whole plan that Power Tool Dragon was going through. Leo couldn't shake the feeling that what he was doing was wrong. Power Tool had told Leo about how he was going to fix the whole world and make it a paradise, and Leo knew that his own dragon wouldn't lie to him, but he still felt uneasy about the whole thing. Weren't these diamonds rightfully the property of the Five Dragons'? Was it really right to steal them like this?

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Leo said.

The door slid open, and a Morphtronic Videon came in and saluted. "Master, Power Tool Dragon wishes to speak to you. It is urgent."

Leo quickly rode on his Duel Board into Power Tool's private chamber. The robotic dragon was suspended in mid air and connected to a large number of wires which recharged his inner workings. Power Tool motioned to the wall, and a holographic screen appeared, showing a New Domino City news channel.

"The strange malfunction of the excavating machine seems to be connected to a strange gem found in the area. The gem is radiating electromagnetic energy that is absolutely off the charts," The reporter said, "No one has approached in it close proximity for fear of any radioactivity that may be radiating from it as well, however, a large crowd has gathered outside of the construction site. A haz-mat crew is due to arrive here in a few minutes to transport the gem to a safer location."

Power Tool Dragon detached himself from the wires and said, "The third diamond has been found. We must make haste in order to retrieve it. Morphtronic Boarden!"

A skateboard shaped Morphtronic machine drove up next to Leo.

"Leo, you will ride on Boarden and snatch up the Crimson Diamond while I distract the other humans. We have no time to waste! Off we go!"

* * *

As Power Tool and Leo flew off through the force field and to the construction site, Leo said, "Err, Power Tool, I was just wondering, isn't this, kind of...well..."

"Yes, master?" Power Tool said.

"I mean...well...the Signers! Yeah, the Signers! We shouldn't have to send _them_ away right? Heh, heh, heh..."

"The Signers will easily become thorns in our sides. It is best that we be rid off them, and yes, I will allow you and your twin to visit each other."

"But...well... we really shouldn't be, you know, stealing these-."

"Leo! We will do what must be done to save this world from its own self-destruction! Aha! Here we are! Now go! Get the Diamond!"

Power Tool swooped down at the crowd, causing them to instantly scatter.

Leo sighed, and he divided down to the construction site. He landed near the hole in the ground, and bent down. There was the Crimson Diamond, bearing the mark of the Dragons' Claw. Leo reached in to grab it, but then he heard a loud roar. He turned around and gasped. Rose Tentacles had appeared, and standing nearby was Akiza.

"Attack, Rose Tentacles!" Akiza shouted.

The monster flailed its arms at Power Tool Dragon. Power Tool laughed, and with a slash and a thrust, he cut off Rose Tentacles' arms and impaled it through it's chest with his screw driver. He then raised it to strike at Akiza, when all of a sudden, he was struck by a red blur.

"You try to harm my mistress, you die! It's that simple!" Black Rose Dragon was literally having an aerial wrestling match with Power Tool Dragon.

Akiza looked back at Leo. They locked eyes, for a second. Akiza then looked past Leo and shouted, "Run, Luna! Run!"

Leo's eyes opened wide, and he whirled around fast to Luna running off with the Crimson Diamond. Leo quickly got back on Morphtronic Boarden and flew after Luna.

Luna gasped as Leo flew right by her, snatching the Diamond right out of her hand. Luna quickly jumped up and grabbed the back of Boarden. The twins were soon high in the sky, and Luna was barely hanging on.

"Luna! Be careful!" Leo shouted in horror. He quickly grabbed Luna's arm with his empty hand and pulled her up onto the board..

"Leo, please..." Luna said, "Stop helping Power Tool Dragon!"

"I can't," Leo said, "I can't betray my own monsters."

Luna suddenly grabbed the Diamond and said, "Come on Leo! These Diamond belong to the Five Dragons! Power Tool Dragon is gonna do bad things with these!"

"No! He'd never lie to me! Let go Luna!"

The twins were busy trying to wrestle the Diamond out of each other's hands.

"Master!" Boarden said, "I urge you not to move around so erratically! If we were to meet some turbulence-."

He was cut off when they really _did_ meet some turbulence, and Boarden was knocked sideways at a random angle.

Leo gasped as the Crimson Diamond flew out of his hand and he felt himself leave Boarden. He quickly grabbed onto it and held on for dear life. However, he suddenly heard a terrible scream. Leo turned his head to see Luna falling down through the sky.

"No!" Leo shouted in horror, his heart pounding with great force.

Akiza heard Luna's scream as well, and turned around to see her falling.

"Luna!" she screamed, and her mark of the Dragon began to fire up. Akiza could see the Crimson Diamond falling through the sky as well, it glew like a roman candle tumbling to Earth. Not really sure what she was doing, Akiza stretched out her hand and shouted, "Crimson Control!"

Black Rose Dragon suddenly vanished.

"What the- What's going on here!" Power Tool exclaimed.

With a mighty flash, Black Rose reappeared underneath Luna and the Crimson Dragon, catching them both on her back. "Crimson Control!" she said, and they teleported back to the island, and Akiza was whisked away as well.

Leo let out a long sigh. Luna was okay, but after that ordeal, he knew that there was only one thing to do. Leo rode back to the Morphtronic tower, with Power Tool Dragon right behind him.

* * *

"What do you mean by 'I quit!'?" Power Tool Dragon exclaimed.

Leo tapped his foot angrily and said, "I mean just what I said. I quit!"

"But why?"

Leo clenched his teeth and said, "I'll give it to you straight, you...I..._we_ almost killed Luna with this evil plan of yours. _Enough's enough_!"

"What?"

Leo narrowed his eyes and said, "You promised that you wouldn't hurt Luna or any of my friends."

"It was an accident. Just a little turbulence, and she was riding on Boarden with _you._"

Leo bowed his head in shame and said, "You're right of course, if I had never agreed with your evil plan, Luna would never had been in danger."

"Hold on! That does not compute! My plan is not evil! I only seek to save the world from-."

"Why should I believe you! You broke your promise!"

"I did not harm any of your friends!"

"I saw you raising your screw driver at Akiza!"

"I was merely attempting to frighten her."

"_And_ since I am the Master of the Morphtronic Deck, I was able to access this place's main computer. I found your plans for torturing Jack if the plan to turn Archfiend and Black Winged on each other had worked!"

"..."

Leo smirked and said, "What, no comeback?"

"...All you need to know is this, when I gain all of the Crimson Diamonds, I will use the worlds technology, resources, and manpower in combination with my technology, resources, and power to turn the planet Earth back into the Garden of Eden. Please forgive me for what I have done. I promise to be more careful in the future."

Leo stared at Power Tool Dragon. Leo then turned his back on him and said, "I'm sorry, but you can mess with my food, my deck, even my friends; but when you mess with my sister, especially if you trick me into doing the messing, then I'm done."

"But-."

"_Done_."

There was an awkward silence, then Power Tool said, "Fine, I will allow you to leave. But once you leave, the barrier will not allow you to re-enter, and the upgrade we gave your Duel Board will vanish once you return to solid ground. But remember this, not _if_, but _when_ I rule the Earth, I will still make you the Prince, and you still will be our Master."

Leo sighed and said, "You helped me save Ancient Fairy Dragon twice! First from Ape King Zeeman and then from Lester's Machine Emperor Skiel. Why are being like this now?"

"I had no choice but to save that dragon, I was merely following your orders, but off the Duel Field, I have free will, just the same as the Five Dragons."

Leo gave one last sigh, got on board his Duel Board, and left Power Tool's chamber.

* * *

As Leo rode out of the tower and back to New Domino City, he thought to himself, _"I hope everyone forgives me...I really hope Luna can forgive me..."

* * *

_

I would like to thank anonymous reviewer You Don't Know for helping me realize that Leo was acting way too brainwashed and loyal to Power Tool Dragon, and way too disloyal to his friends, and sister! I couldn't have Leo be a bad guy for one more minute!

Aside from Leo's story, this is probably a very good parody of the episode of Sonic-X with the first Chaos Emerald.

Also, don't forget about the surprise twist I'm saving for the end, which will probe deeper into Power Tool Dragon's very identity!


	9. Chapter 9: The Assault

**The Crimson Diamonds**

**Chapter 9: The Assault**

Power Tool Dragon marveled at the sight he was beholding. In his hand, he held a Crimson Diamond, marked with the Mark of the Crimson Dragon's Wings. He had found it a mere few miles from his tower, deep under the sea. His rust proof paint job made it easy for him to dive under and retrieve it.

A Morphtronic Videon came over to him and said, "Sir, you wanted to record a 'note-to-self', correct?"

Power Tool nodded. The Videon turned into a video camera and started recording.

"Note-to-self," Power Tool said, "Torturing Jack would have been futile. He is of strong will now that I think about it. He is also stubborn, and would never have either joined me or revealed his friends' secrets just to save his own skin. End."

The Video transformed into a robot and said, "Anything else?"

"Yes, now that I have a Crimson Diamond, you may tell the Morphtronic Datatrons that Operation C-D can commence. I am going to search the other side of Japan for Crimson Diamonds. You make sure Operation C-D is carried. Feel free to dispatch it against the Dragons at will."

Power Tool tossed the Videon the Crimson Diamond and then he flew off on his way.

* * *

Torunka approached Ancient Fairy Dragon and said, "I have had a vision, there will be a battle today. A battle that I must fight in. A battle that no one else must interfere in, for the sake of the Signers, I must do this alone. You must tell no one. Don't tell anybody. Do you understand?"

Fairy nodded and said, "Yes, I trust you. I wish you the best of luck."

Torunka smiled and said, "Good, however, there is just one thing," he held out his hand and said, "Give me your Crimson Diamond..."

* * *

Everyone received the very same text message from Luna: "Leo's back! :-)"

Bruno and the other four Signers hurried over to the twin's apartment. When they all busted in and saw Leo, Jack smirked and cracked his knuckles.

"This is gonna be fun!" he said, and he divided for Leo. Luckily, Yusei and Crow were able to restrain him. "Let me at him! He vandalized my crisp, clean, white cape!"

"Relax, Jack! The soot washed off didn't it?" Crow remarked.

"So what made you change sides again, you little traitor!" Akiza said bitterly.

"Quiet, everyone! Let Leo speak!" Luna said.

Luna looked around at the group and took a deep breath. He then told them the entire story, including everything he said to Power Tool Dragon before he left the tower.

"So you see," he concluded, "When Luna almost got...killed... because of me, I realized that I couldn't keep helping Power Tool Dragon. You guys were sure to get hurt, and I couldn't bear it if anything happened because of me! Even when I was on the wrong side, you guys were still my friends, I could just feel it. I could also feel tat what I was doing, and what Power Tool was doing, was wrong, so it's all over now, and back here to stay. I'm gonna do whatever I can to help you and the Five Dragons get those Crimson Diamonds! So, do you guys forgive me. I know Luna does."

Everyone else either nodded, said it was fine, or gave Leo a thumbs up and a smile, all accept Jack.

"Hmmph! I guess it's okay, I guess."

Leo smiled and said, "But wait! There's more! Act now, and I can get you into the Morphtronic base absolutely free!"

"WHAT!"

"Yup! That's right!"

"Well, what are we waiting for!" Luna said, "Let's get our dragons and-."

"Sorry guys! No dragons!" Leo said.

"Why not?" Crow asked.

"Because they'll attract too much attention, plus, I don't think they'll fit..."  
"Huh?" Bruno asked.

"There's no time to explain, I don't know how long my 'door' will last, so we have to hurry. Just trust me!" Leo pleaded.

"I think we can trust him now," Yusei said.

"Me too," Akiza said.

"It's a trap..." Jack said

"No, Jack. Leo's telling the truth, I can tell," Akiza said.

"I believe him too, er, but, I think I'd rather be the look out that stays _away_ from the big scary tower fortress of doom," Bruno said.

"Alright then, let's go, we don't have much time left. Bring your decks everyone, those will be our only weapons!" Leo said.

Then, the group was off.

* * *

Bruno watched as the Signers silently rowed towards the tower in the dark night.

"There!" Leo said, and he pointed to a card suspended in the invisible force field. "I slipped it in there right before it closed me out. Jack, use Ring of Destruction to destroy the monster in the card. The blast should make a hole in the force field long enough for us to get through."

"This better work," Jack mumbled, and he played the trap card. The ring appeared around the card, along with a holographic image of the unfortunate Morphtronic Celfon, and with an boom, a whole was blasted in the force field.

"Go, go, go!" Leo said, and they paddled toward the tower. They didn't notice Torunka slipping in behind them right before the hole closed back up.

The Signers paddled up to an air vent, and one by one, they slipped in and climbed up. Torunka slipped in as well, only he went in the opposite direction.

The Signers entered a storage room full of batteries. Leo ran up to a control panel. "I am Master Leo," he said clearly into a microphone, and the panel unlocked itself. "Give me a schematic of the air venting system," he said. It appeared on the screen, and Leo pointed to an area and said, "There's the Computer Mainframe Room. Once we get there, this place is history!"

"Wait, so you're just gonna destroy all of your monsters?" Yusei asked.

"Don't worry, they'll all escape in time, but they won't be having a nice base anymore!" Leo said cheekily.

"Why do robots need air vents?" Luna asked.

Leo shrugged and said, "I don't know. I think Power Tool said something about stale air promoting rust formation. He called it an 'Old-Bot's Tale'."

"Can we please just get this show on the road," Jack said.

"Fine!" Leo said as he logged off, "Alright guys, follow me!"

The Signers reentered the air vents.

* * *

Before long, the Signers had arrived in the Computer Mainframe Room. The center of the room contained a huge towering metal cylinder covered with electrically charged circuits, the main computer. The computer was surrounded by Morphtronics.

"Alright, it looks like there's gonna be some casualties," Leo whispered sadly, then he turned to Luna and said, "Rust them."

Luna nodded, and she played the Spell Card Makiu the Magical Mist. The robots were all rust statues in a minute. The Signers entered the room and approached the computer.

Leo drew to cards and stared at them. He sighed and closed is eyes. _"Oh man, why does it have to be this way...but I have no choice, I can't let Power Tool succeed in his evil plan. The good guys have gotta win,"_ he thought.

"Leo..." Luna said.

Leo opened his eyes, made a determined face, and said, "Go! Malfunction and System Down!" Leo threw the cards, and they stuck to the sides of the computer like Ninja Throwing Stars. The computer began to shutter and make strange noises.

"This place will blow in a few minutes," Leo said.

Suddenly, all of the doors and air vents sealed shut.

"Intruders," said a voice over the intercom system, "You will be kept here until Power Tool Dragon returns, then you shall receive your dire punishment."

When the intercom turned off, Akiza turned to Leo and said, "Can you undo those Spell Cards?"

Leo shook his head.

Akiza collapsed to the floor and said, "Well, that's it then..."

"Oh no, it isn't!" Jack said, "Go, Mad Archfiend!"

Yusei nodded and said, "Go, Speed Warrior!"

Akiza got up and said, "Go, Rose Tentacles!"

Crow and Luna got the same idea as well.

"Go, Blizzard, the Far North!"

"Go, Sunlight Unicorn!"

"I can't summon an Morphtronics because they're all here," Leo said, "But I know you guys can bust us out!"

The five monster charged toward the thick metal door and began their attacks.

* * *

Torunka crawled out of the air vent and into a dark room. The lights suddenly flashed on, revealing the Morphtronic Videon standing near the door.

"Another intruder? Well, it should be fun watching you get destroyed! It is about time we launched Operation C-D!"

The door behind him opened, and huge, snake-like dragon came forth. It was chrome from head to tail, and it roared viciously.

"Behold! Cyber Dragon!" the Videon declared.

_"This is where my vision ended, I just hope this isn't where I meet my end,"_ Torunka thought.

Cyber Dragon sent a laser blast at Torunka, but he dodged it easily. Torunka sent magical blasts at the monster, but they all bounced off harmlessly. Cyber Dragon lunged at Torunka again and again. Torunka dodged to the best of his ability, using his magic to triple his agility, but soon enough, Torunka was caught.

The massive dragon, who was about three-and-a-half times bigger than Torunka, was squeezing him like a Boa Constrictor. Torunka grabbed the Crimson Diamond in his pocket and said, "Please, Crimson Dragon, let my connection to Luna be strong enough for me to use this power."

* * *

Luna gasped when she saw that her mark was glowing.

* * *

Torunka felt the Diamond's power build up. Torunka smiled and closed his eyes. "Crimson...SPEAR!"

A spear of red, glowing energy shot straight through Cuber Dragon. Videon wanted to scream in rage, but he was cut short when the Crimson Spear impaled him.

Torunka gasped when he looked inside the lifeless body of Cyber Dragon. There was a Crimson Diamond with the Mark of the Dragon's Wings on it shining inside. As soon as Torunka touched the gem he vanished with a flash.

* * *

The monsters weren't getting anywhere with smashing through the door, and the computer was starting to smoke and shake violently.

"It must two feet thick! We're done for!" Crow said.

Suddenly, Torunka appeared with a flash.

"Torunka?" Luna gasped.

"No time to talk, here!" Torunka said, and he tossed Jack and Luna the Diamonds.

"No way..." Jack said, "The fourth Crimson Diamond?"

"Come on guys! Move!" Leo and Crow said in harmony.

"Crimson Control!" Jack and Luna said.

At that very moment, the main computer exploded.

* * *

Bruno couldn't believe his eyes as he saw explosion after explosion from the sides of the tower. Before long, the golden dome at the top blew. And then, with a might bang, the whole tower came tumbling down in a huge mushroom cloud of smoke. This was immediately followed by what looked like a shooting star that shot up and arced through the sky.

Bruno sighed with relief. He somehow knew that it was them. He then heard people coming out to investigate the explosion, and he boarded his Duel Runner and drove off.

* * *

This was a parody of the episode where Eggman's base is destroyed.


	10. Chapter 10: Before the Final Battle

**The Crimson Diamonds**

Air Fortress Ziggurat is one of Alister's cards. He's a villain from the original Yu-Gi-Oh in the Seal of Orichalcos story arc.

**Chapter 10: Before the Final Battle**

The news announcer stood in front of the camera, the ruins of the destroyed Morphtronic tower behind her.

"As you can see, the strange tower that appeared at the comet's point of impact has been destroyed under mysterious circumstances. The tower is apparently connected the the attack of the robotic dragon near the construction site, and the disappearance of the strange gem. A team is being dispatched to scout out the ruins of the-."

The announcer was cut off by a huge rumbling that shook the ground.

"What? It's an earthquake!" she shouted.

Suddenly, there was huge, upward splash of water, and up from underneath the ruins rose an enormous machine. An airship, armed with an abundance of laser cannons that stuck out in every direction. The front of the airship had a huge robot head on it, giving the airship a menacing quality.

From the deck of the Air Fortress Ziggurat, Power Tool Dragon stood proudly as it rose up high above New Domino City.

"Leo and those Signers think they can stop me," he said, "Well, they're wrong! I always have a back-up plan! That's why I'm so superior!"

A Morphtronic Magnen approached him, saluted, and said, "Sir, shall we open fire on New Domino City?"

Power Tool turned slowly to look at Magnen and said slowly, "Has your CPU malfunctioned?"

"I...I...well..."

"FOOL! I'm not about blind destruction and chaos. I intend to take over this world not with doom and death, but with the awe inspiring awesomeness of me, combined with power of the five Crimson Diamonds. Not a drop of blood will need to be shed. All of the guns on my Air Fortress Ziggurat are merely to spur the dragons to action, and they will be unwittingly bringing the five Crimson Diamonds to me, as you all will soon see!"

A Morphtronic Datatron approached them and said, "Sir! The five dragons are on there way!"

Power Tool took flight and zoomed toward the head of the airship. He could see the five dragons approaching at full speed.

"They are flying, so that must mean they do not yet have all five Diamonds," he said. If he had a mouth that could smile, he would have done so. "This is going to be fun to watch."

Meanwhile, the five dragons were in attack formation. Fairy, Archfiend, Stardust, and Black Rose were holding their Crimson Diamonds.

"This is it, comrades! The final battle is upon us!" Stardust said.

"We must stop that Air Fortress Ziggurat quickly, before New Domino City is destroyed!" Fairy said.

"Look! There's Power Tool Dragon! Let me at him!" Black Winged Dragon said, and he zoomed ahead of the group and over to meet the robot in combat.

"No, my Amphithere! Wait!" Black Rose shouted out in concern.

Black Winged and Power Tool locked eyes as Black Winged soared closer and closer. Black Winged called out a hawk-like battle screech as he prepared to strike Power Tool's chest, but then...

_SMACK!_

Power Tool Dragon chuckled as he beheld a rather humorous sight: Black Winged Dragon, smacked against and spread eagled against an invisible force field, his red wings stretched out, and the profile of his head pushed up against the force field at a crazy angle. It was like a bird that flew into an extra clean window.

Power Tool's chuckles quickly turned into wild laughter. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Oh that is rich! Just rich! HA, HA, HA, HA! Oh man! My emotions chip is going to overload! HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Black Winged Dragon's head was spinning. It felt like he was going to throw up. His vision swam in front of him. He could only barely see Power Tool, and his laughing seemed to be coming from miles away.

Black Winged felt himself slide down the force field. Before he knew it, he was falling away. Too weak to fly, he felt himself fall down, down, down...

He closed his eyes, and felt everything disappear into darkness...

* * *

He saw the Crimson Dragon appeared with a roar beneath the floating Duel Spirit World island.

It flew around the island five times.

It zoomed underneath.

It waved it's tail five time.

It jammed it underneath the island.

It then pointed to that spot with its front claw.

With its rear claw.

With its wings.

With its and head...

"Please... wake up...come back to us..." a voice said.

Black Winged opened his eyes and looked up. Surrounding him were the other dragons, and the three Duel Spirits. He was back on the island,

"Thank goodness, you're awake," Black Rose said.

"You stupid fool," Archfiend said, "You just had to fly ahead with your big ego!"

Black Winged was going to spring up and come back with something smart to say, but all he could do was let out a moan. His entire body ached.

Archfiend's expression softened when he saw how much pain his comrade was in, and he said, "Just relax, you need to heal from that powerful impact."

"Power Tool would be in pieces right now if it wasn't for that barrier," Fairy said.

"And it's just like the barrier around the tower, so we need all five Crimson Diamonds to create a Crimson Control strong enough to get through it," Stardust said.

"Hopefully, by the time we find the last one, you will have fully healed," Torunka said.

"But- but- but what about the airship," Black Winged moaned out, "It'll unleash Armageddon on New Domino City. All those cannons..."

"There is nothing we can do until we find that last Crimson Diamond," Regulus said.

Black Winged's eyes suddenly grew wide as he recalled his recent vision. "Wait! I know where the last one is! I had this dream, and I saw where it is!"

Archfiend shook his head and said, "He's delusional..."

"No! Wait! I'm sure that-."

"Relax, my comrade," Fairy said soothingly, "We will find it when we find it."

"No! Come on guys, you've just got to believe me! My Rose! Surely you'll believe me! Look underneath the island! It'll be there!"

"You must be kidding," Stardust said, "This island is huge and thick. It would take days to dig through all of that solid rock!"

"No! It's at the tip, at the exact center, and I was talking to Black Rose! Rose, please! Look, trust me!"

Black Rose stared at the dragon, his tail bent, his feathers falling out, his beak cracked, and his head bloody. She then looked at the others, who were all shaking their heads in desperation. Black Rose knew what she had to do. She took off, and without looking back, dived underneath the island.

The others stared after her, and then shook their head some more. However, it was all interrupted by a mighty flash of light. Black Rose reappeared among them, holding the fifth and final Crimson Diamond, marked with the mark of the Dragon's Tail. Everyone stared in awe.

Black Rose gave the Diamond to Black Winged. He smiled and said, "I knew you'd believe me, thanks." He then closed his eyes and said, "Crimson Regeneration."

With a mighty flash of light, Black Winged Dragon restored to perfect health. He laughed recklessly and said, "Say your prayers Power Tool Dragon, if machines even say prayers, cause I've got a score to settle with you, you jerk!"

* * *

The Signers, Leo, and Bruno were all gathered together with the Five Dragons.

Black Winged tapped his tail impatiently, saying, "Come on! Let's get this over with already! I've really got to go!"

Archfiend said, "If you've got to go, then go, because we don't want to have to come back because of you nearly having an _accident_."

Black Winged had to think the statement over for a moment before he got the mean joke. He turned a deep shade of read, and settled down quietly without another word.

"Signers, friends, we have finally gathered all five Crimson Diamonds," Stardust said, "So now, we are ready to launch our full assault on Power Tool Dragon!"

"I still say we dragons should go it alone," Fairy said, "We cannot put them in such extreme danger."

"Hey! You're forgetting that we blew up the tower and got away unscratched!" Leo said proudly.

"With my help, mind you," Torunka said.

"Right," Luna said, "But, Ancient Fairy Dragon, us fighting as well will practically assure that we win! With us summoning monsters from our decks, the Morphtronics wouldn't stand a chance, and Leo can tell us all of their weaknesses, and Bruno's knowledge of technical stuff should help us too! And Regulus', Torunka's, and Kuribon's magic will help too!"

"And anyway, we're not cowards that hide in the sidelines!" Jack said.

"Yes, we're fighting by your sides! Till the very end!" Yusei said.

"That's right!" Akiza said.

"Same here!" Crow added.

"Me too!" Bruno said.

"Masters...," the dragons said, and they all bowed to their human masters.

Suddenly, and with its eerie roar, the Crimson Dragon appeared.

"Master!" the dragon's shouted, and they all bowed to their Grand Master.

When the great, mystic beast vanished, the dragon got up, and raised their Crimson Diamonds.

"Alright, this is the final battle," Black Winged said, "Who knows what we'll find. Giant robots, the whole Morphtronic Army, who knows. We all have to be ready for anything, Just make sure you leave Power Tool Dragon for me, you guys!"

The five Crimson Diamonds glew brightly. After one last, quiet moment, the dragon, and the Signers, all chorused, "Crimson Control!"

With a flash of light, they were gone.

* * *

My secret twist will be revealed at the end of the next chapter. Of course, it's not a secret for you D.J. Scales! But, for everyone else, be ready for a surprise. But forget my twist, you'll be amazed at the Final Battle I have planned. Be ready for suspense!


	11. Chapter 11:The Creation of a Monstrosity

**The Crimson Diamonds**

**Chapter 11: The Creation of a Monstrosity**

With a flash, the Army of the Crimson Dragon appeared on the deck of Air Fortress Ziggurat.

"Okay," Stardust said, "Everyone, summon your monsters, because it's time to-."

Stardust stopped in mid sentence when he took the time to look around. It soon came apparent to everyone that the deck of the airship was completely empty.

"Huh? Where's the huge army of Morphtronics?" Bruno remarked.

Suddenly, a trap door open, and out flew Power Tool Dragon. He looped in mid-air, and landed right in front of the Army of Heroes.

"Show off," Crow and Black Winged both remarked.

"I guess he's gonna take us all on simultaneously," Luna said.

Suddenly, ran up to Power Tool.

"Leo! No!" Luna exclaimed.

"Power Tool! Please, listen to me!" Leo pleaded, "You've got to surrender! They mean business! They'll destroy you! They'll tear you apart! They have all five of the Crimson Diamonds! They're invincible! They can destroy this entire ship just by snapping their fingers! You'll never win! Please! Be reasonable! Maybe if you surrender and say you're really, really, _really_ sorry, maybe they'll let you make a kind of truce or alliance with them! You're a genius, Power Tool, I know you are. Use that genius to make the right choice. Come on! Be a good guy! Come on."

Power Tool stared at Leo for a moment or two, then, the dragon laughed a maniacal laugh.

Leo blinked. "Wha-what?" he stammered out.

Leo suddenly realized that Power Tool Dragon was wearing strange, metal sash across his chest, It had five holes in it...

"Collected Power, ACTIVATE!" Power Tool shouted.

The sash he was wearing suddenly began to glow with eerie, yellow light.

"No!" Fairy shouted as the five Crimson Diamonds were suddenly ripped from the Five Dragons' grasps.

The Diamonds quickly inserted themselves into the holes in Power Tools sash. The dragon laughed maniacally and said, "Finally! I've got _ALL_ the Crimson Diamonds!"

Black Winged let out a battle screech and dove toward Power Tool.

"Crimson Control!" Power Tool said quickly.

With a flash of light, the dragons and humans were frozen in their tracks.

"Can't...move...," Archfiend said through clenched teeth.

"Me...neither...," Jack added.

"But...how...did you...?" Regulus asked.

Power Tool spread his arms wide and said, "Simple. I knew that when I activated Crimson Control back in our world, the gems would scatter in this world. I needed a way to bring them back to me, so, I used the power of Collected Power to make a device that would bring hem back to me. When I had the gems in my possession, I put microchips onto them, and synchronized them with the Collected Power Sash I'm wearing, so that when I activated it, the gems would fly over to me. However, the device had too many bugs in it, so it would only work in short range, meaning I couldn't use the device to bring the Crimson Diamonds to me at first, so I nearly gave up on this device, when I realized, why don't I just let you fool bring the Crimson Diamonds to me!"

"No..." Stardust gasped.

"Yes! I knew that once you got all five, you would use them to enter my inner sanctum and attack me, and that's when it all clicked into place! You would be close enough for me to use my device to rip the gems right out of your claws! In other words, _I_ fooled you all so cleverly! HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAA!"

"No...we...fell for...his trick," Black Winged said through his clenched beak.

"Yes, you did, and now, for the _piece de resistance_! My transformation!"

"What?" everyone said.

"Yes, I will now decompile the power within these gems, and then Synchronize myself with them. However, in order for me to do this, I need a special sacrifice...the life force of a Signers! And after thinking about this for days and days, I have made my choice! I sacrifice... _your_ life, Luna, Bearer of the Dragon's Claw!"

"No!" Leo said through his teeth.

"Oh, and just in case..."

Power Tool then flew over and grabbed the frozen Regulus, Kuribon, and Torunka in his excavating arm, and grabbed the petrified Leo with his tail.

"Your bonds are the strongest with her, and I do not want any interference. Now..."

Luna's eyes grew wide with terror as Power Tool pointed his screw driver at her.

"Crimson Spear!" Power Tool shouted.

Luna shut her eyes so she did not have to see the spear of red light approaching her.

_FLASH!_

Luna slowly opened her eyes, and saw a heart wrenching sight. Standing in front of her, with the Crimson Spear impaling her heart, was Ancient Fairy Dragon. She let out a pitiful moan, and she slumped over onto the deck.

"No!" Luna cried in despair. Her Crimson Control broken as well somehow, she ran over to her fallen dragon.

"Of course, the bond with her own dragon," Power Tool said, "How foolish of me. How could I have overlooked that..."

Luna over to the majestic dragon's head and stared into her fading eyes. "Why..." Luna said tearfully, "You didn't have to do...this..."

"Yes I did," Ancient Fairy Dragon said, "You will be the one to stop Power Tool Dragon. That is your destiny, not any of ours."

"But...but...how can I do it without you?"

"Who says that I will not be with you."

"Ancient Fairy... oh please! D-d-don't die..."

"Luna...I-I..."

Ancient Fairy Dragon was no more.

"_You killed my Angel_," Stardust said, "_I am going to kill you!_"

"I'm sorry, but I am afraid that you are in position to be giving threats. It seems as if the life force of one of the Five Dragons is equivalent to that of a Signers. So, it seem as if my finest hour has come!"

Power Tool threw off the Duel Spirits, and their frozen bodies fell hard onto the deck. He then lifted his tail in front of his and stared at Leo, freeing him from his Crimson Control.

"You were lying to me all the time!" Leo said, "You were planning to kill Luna all along!"

Power Tool nodded and said, "Yes, but that is only because it was the only choice to make. I didn't want to kill any of the dragons, Ancient Fairy Dragon committed suicide as far as I'm concerned. Also, I couldn't sacrifice any of the other Signers. They have other people that care about them dearly. As for Luna, you'd be a liar if you said your parents, who abandoned you to go on business trips, care about her! She wouldn't have been missed..."

"But what about Patty, Yusei, Akiza, Jack, Carly, Crow, Bruno, and all of her other friends!"

"Merely friends, a dime a dozen. The others have family, both biological and non-biological, such as that Martha woman."

"What about me! Did you think that simply being a Prince would make me forget about my own sister?" Leo said angrily.

Power Tool shook his head and said, "Leo, you would not need your sister where you are going..."

Leo turned as pale as a ghost.

Power Tool Dragon's chest suddenly opened up, revealing an eerie light, not unlike that found in the Ener-D reactor. Band of light grabbed Leo by his limbs.

"Leo, you will rule as a Prince, and we will rule together, only we will rule... AS ONE!"

Leo screamed as the bands of light pulled him in. "AHHH! NO! Someone, help me! AHHH!"

Once Leo was in, Power Tool Dragon said, "Now, I tune this boy, the spirit of Ancient Fairy Dragon, and myself, together with the five Crimson Diamonds, in order to Synchro Summon..."

The bright flash that followed was like a supernova.

When the light faded, it revealed, a monstrosity.

It was a dragon with the wings and arms of the Crimson Dragon, and the body, head, and legs of Power Tool Dragon. However, the dragon now had human eyes.

Leo's eyes.

"I am Crimson Cyborg Dragon!" it said, "I am the Crimson Dragon! I shall now awe the world with my power, and conquer it, and rebuild it in my own image!"

Luna stared up at the beast.

"You're...terrible...you're just some...incomplete monster!"

Suddenly, and without warning, five spheres of red light were ripped out of Crimson Cyborg Dragon, and zoomed right into Luna's body.

Luna let out a scream of intense pain, and with a flash, she had changed. Her hair was flying backwards in a magic breeze, and the arm bearing her mark had become a huge, crimson, glowing dragon claw.

She looked at her new weapon,and then glared at the beast before her.

_"Thank you, Crimson Dragon,"_ she thought, then she said, "I've got to stop him! Ancient Fairy Dragon! Lend me your power!"

* * *

This chapter is a parody of the Alf Wayla La Wayla battle form Sonic and the Secret Rings, as will be the next chapter. My secret twist will be revealed at the end of the next chapter. Stay tuned!


	12. Chapter 12: The Final Battle

**The Crimson Diamonds**

_ Five_ sphere of red light were ripped out of Crimson Cyborg Dragon and merged with Luna, not four.

**Chapter 12: The Final Battle**

Luna, bearing the claw of the Crimson Dragon and infused with the power of all five Crimson Diamonds, stood face to face with Crimson Cyborg Dragon, who was also infused with the same power.

"I am... the supreme being!" the robotic beast said, "The people, and the resources, of planet Earth are now...MINE!"

"If this is your world, then it's a world I don't want any part of!" Luna said, "So I guess I better rip it from your grasp!"

"Muah-Hahahahaha!" the Cyborg laughed.

_"You can always harness the power of the Crimson Dragon through concentration..."_

"Ancient Fairy Dragon?" Luna gasped when she heard the spectral voice from beyond.

"Muah-Hahahahaha! You think you are a match for me?" Crimson Cyborg challenged, and he use his Crimson Dragon tail and Crimson Dragon claws to slash beams of light at Luna.

_"If you watch the beams of light when he's attacking, you can probably dodge it!"_

Luna was listening, and she flew and dodged left and right.

Cyborg then sent balls of crimson fire at Luna.

_"Use Crimson Control!"_

"Yes! Crimson Control!" Luna shouted.

Time slowed to a crawl. Luna dodged the fire balls with ease.

"It would take a miracle for you to dodge my attacks!" Cyborg said, and he created a huge ball of crimson energy, and threw it.

"Crimson Speed!" Luna shouted, and she zoomed right into the ball of energy.

_"Wow! You're really using the energy of the Crimson Dragon!"_

Luna then pushed then slashed the huge ball back at Cyborg with her Claw of the Crimson Dragon.

"Ha! How's this for an introduction then?" Luna said.

The huge explosion left Cyborg paralyzed. Luna then zoomed toward him and then delivered a huge slash at his chest. There was a huge blast, and Luna was thrown back from Cyborg, but the attack had shattered Cyborg's Crimson Dragon wings.

Cyborg's human eyes blazed with anger. "Gwah! How can you have this power?" He then slashed black holes in space with his Crimson Dragon tail and sent them at Luna.

"Crimson Control!" she said, and time slowed again, allowing her to dodge the black holes with ease.

Cyborg frantically slashed at Luna, and sent even more fire balls, but with the power of Crimson Control, Luna dodged it all out with ease.

"Grr! Why can't _I_ use Crimson Control?" Cyborg said.

"Because you're not worthy of it, because you're evil!" Luna said accusingly, "And I'm gonna make you pay for what you did to Ancient Fairy Dragon, and make you let my brother go!"

Cyborg snarled and sent another huge energy ball at Luna, but Luna knocked it back with Crimson Speed, and then gave a final blow at Crimson Cyborg Dragon with her Crimson Claw., shattering his claws and tail.

"Gwah! Aaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuugh!" Cyborg shouted as energy flew out of him, his body exploding.

"Your reign is over, Power Tool Dragon! Next time, try fighting a battle you can actually win! Maybe against Vehicroids!" Luna said.

There was a mighty flash, and Luna and Power Tool Dragon were back in their original forms.

"I shall not be defeated!" Power Tool shouted, "I still have the actual Crimson Diamonds! I can use them to build weapons that shall destroy you all! You cannot defeat me! I cannot be vanquished! Muah-Hahahahaha!"

"Ahem!"

Power Tool turned and gasped. There was Leo, holding all five Crimson Diamonds.

"Catch, Luna!" he said with a cocky grin, and he threw the Diamonds over to Luna.

The Diamonds orbited majestically around Luna. Infused with their power, she pointed to the spot where Ancient Fairy Dragon perished and said, "Crimson Regeneration!"

With a flash, particles of light converged and fused together to reform the body of Ancient Fairy Dragon. She opened her eyes and took the first of her renewed breathes. Wonder and amazement was locked in her eyes.

Luna then pointed at Power Tool.

Power Tool gasped and stepped back, saying, "L-Leo! I know you're there! P-please! Stop her! We can start over! We can rule this world! Together! I swear! I swear it! This world is mine! I can't be denied by this little girl!

"Crimson..."

"WHYYYYY!"

"SPEAR!"

_FLASH!_

Power Tool Dragon stared in horror at the hole the Crimson Spear made in his chest. His electric eyes faded, and fell over, lifeless.

The Signers, the Dragons, and their allies were freed from the Crimson Control. The humans and Duel Spirits ran over to Luna. The Dragons ran over to Fairy.

Leo got to Luna first and hugged her tightly. "You did it Luna! You saved me! You saved the world! You saved the universe!"

Stardust got to Fairy first and embraced her gently, "My Angel! You are alive! My heart is whole again!"

Fairy giggled and said, "Isn't it obvious, my Star? Nothing can keep us apart. Neither fate nor destiny will allow it."

Suddenly, and with its trademark eerie roar, the Crimson Dragon was upon them.

"Master!" the dragon shouted, and they all bowed.

The Crimson Dragon flew over the body of Power Tool Dragon. The Crimson Diamonds began to orbit around it. The Crimson Dragon showered the robot with crimson light. The body floated erect, its arms spread apart levelly and evenly. Everyone watched as metal began to turn into scaly flesh, the excavating arms transformed back into a normal limb, and the power screw driver became a spear-like, horny projection. The metal wings became four draconic wings, and the head became as flesh, with living, organic eyes.

The newly transformed Power Tool Dragon opened his eyes and drew breathe. He then stared at his hands and said, "The curse... its been... broken..." His voice was no longer robotic monotone, but had emotion and tone to it.

He then looked at the Five Dragons, his eyes full of emotion and said, "Comrades..._I'm free!_"

* * *

So, this is my twist, this was all a Fifth Dragon Theory! Next chapter will contain _my_ explanation as to why and how he became a robot. I said _my explanation_ because I have some bitter-sweet news to all you Fan Fiction writers who have been writing Fifth Dragon Theories: The Fifth Dragon has finally been addressed by the Anime! Power Tool Dragon is the robotic form of a Signer Dragon called "Life Stream Dragon", and, Leo has become the sixth Signer! It all happens in _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_ Episode 142: "A Life-or-Death Battle! Machine Divine Emperor Dragon Asterisk" So, all those theories have now become UN-cannon, including this one, but, I'm still going on with this scenario anyway! So, watch the episode online, read it on Yu-Gi-Oh Wiki, because Leo has finally gotten the attention he deserves! But don't forget about the conclusion to my story, coming soon!


	13. Chapter 13: The Tale of the Sixth Dragon

**The Crimson Diamonds**

**Chapter 13: The Tale of the Sixth Dragon**

"Life Stream Dragon!" Black Rose gasped, "You're...you!"

"After all these millennia..." Stardust said in awe, "You've finally returned to us!"

"You...you're the strange dragon from my dream!" Luna gasped.

"Whoa..." Black Winged said, "I'd thought that little meeting thousands of years ago would be all I would ever see of you."

"My comrades," Life Stream said, his voice full of emotion, he then looked over at Fairy and gasped. He hung his head down low in shame and placed his clenched fist over his heart. "Ancient Fairy Dragon! After you were freed from the grasp of the Netherworld, _I killed you_! I-I-oh! What have I done! Please, I beg for your forgiveness!"

Fairy went over to Life Stream and put her hands on his shoulders. Life Stream looked up at her as she said gently, "Don't despair, my friend. You were not yourself at all at the time. _You_ did not kill me, but the one who did is long gone. He's more than dead now. We are all so overjoyed to have you back."

"Wait a minute!" Leo shouted, "Could somebody please tell me what's going on! You mean Power Tool Dragon wasn't _always_ a machine?"

"He's got a point," Crow said, "How is this possible?"

"Yeah! Give us some answers!" Jack demanded.

"It is a long story," Archfiend said.

The Crimson Dragon suddenly let out a roar, and with a flash, the entire group was floating in mid-air, watching an epic battle. Fairy, Black Winged, Rose, Archfiend, and Stardust were fighting the Crimson Devil alongside the Crimson Dragon.

"This was our battle 10,000 years ago..." Stardust said.

There was then a flash, and then they were watching the Five Dragons having a 10,000 year old conversation.

_"I've gotta go," Black Winged said, "I have to, I need to tend to the Black Wing Clan. I can't abandon them, I'm their leader! I've got no choice."_

_ "You are a servant of the Crimson Dragon!" Archfiend said angrily, smoke shooting out of his nose as he flared his nostrils, "You shall not leave!"_

_ "He's right," Stardust said, "The Five Dragons must serve the master, for dark forces are at work, and they seek to strike when we have our guards down."_

_ "I can't help it! I must train and protect my clan! And if I were to perish, they would be completely helpless! Sitting ducks!"_

_ "But," Fairy began, but Archfiend interrupted her._

_ "So that's it! You're afraid to die, even for the master!"_

_ "No! That's not-," Black Winged began, but then there was the rush of wings, and everyone saw Life Stream Dragon land among them._

_ "And who are you?" Archfiend asked in annoyance, "Can't you see we are having a conversation?"_

_ "I am Life Stream Dragon," he said, saluting with his organic spear, "I was sent by the Crimson Dragon." _

_ There was silence._

_ "How...?" Stardust gasped._

_ "He appeared to me in a dream," Life Stream said, "As he touched my chest, I heard the words 'there must be five' ringing in my head."_

_ More silence._

_ "Well, I guess you can tend to your clan then," Archfiend said, "Seeing as the Crimson Dragon himself has provided a substitute."_

_ "He's more than a substitute if the master spoke to him," Black Winged said, "Farewell my friend, and good fortune to you, Life Stream Dragon, he who was chosen by the Crimson Dragon.!" Black Winged then flew off to his clan._

There was another flash, and they saw the battle against the Earthbound Immortals 5,000 years ago. They witnessed Ancient Fairy Dragon being dragged under by Earthbound Immortal Uru.

After yet another flash, they witnessed the four remaining dragons speaking to one another after the battle.

_ "I HAVE FAILED!" Life Stream shouted._

_ "Calm down, comrade!" Black Rose said._

_ "I cannot be calm! I have failed! I allowed one of my allies, one of the brave soldiers who fought alongside me for the Crimson Dragon, to be dragged to her death to the dark Netherworld! The Crimson Dragon chose me to do this, and yet I have failed!"_

_ "Snap out of it!" Archfiend said as he grabbed Life Stream and shook him, "You don't see us loosing our minds over this! We grieve for our lost friend, but we do not take it upon ourselves to be failures because of it!"_

_ Life Stream wrenched himself from Archfiend's grip and said, "You don't understand, you three were three of the dragons selected by birth to serve the Crimson Dragon. The Crimson Dragon selected me personally, and gave me this mighty role, and I have failed miserably! Therefore, I – AM – A – FAILURE!" He then flew off. The three dragons sadly watched him go, knowing it would be futile to try and stop him._

With another flash, the group saw Life Stream alone somewhere in Dark World.

_"Life Stream Dragon..."_

_ "Who's there?" he said, looking around nervously_

_ Suddenly, a huge Monster Gate opened, and a large robot came out._

_ "I am Machine King!"_

_ Life Stream blinked and said, "What do you want from a failure like me?"_

_ "Your emotions are tearing you apart."_

_ "Hmm?"_

_ "I have come to help you. You are distraught, yes?"_

_ "Yes I am! I have lost one of my dear friends, and I have failed my other friends, and the Crimson Dragon as well."_

_ "And you have also abandoned them. Have you not?"_

_ "Oh no...I have..."_

_ "You have many things wrong with you, which have lead to you being a failure, but I can change that. I can make you stronger and more powerful, and I can take away certain emotions such as fear and shame and other emotions that get in the way of doing what must be done. Nothing will ever stop you or cause you to fail ever again. Do you accept my offer?"_

_ "Yes! Do this thing to me, so that I may never let my comrade down ever again! Do it now, so that I may return to them!"_

_ Machine King nodded, and a strange statue of what appeared to be a metallic fiend with huge claws appeared. It's eyes opened, glowing bright red. The statue opened its arms, and it fired a red sphere of energy at Life Stream. _

_ The dragon gasped and fell to the floor. _

_ "I shall turn your flesh to metal, and your heart and mind to circuit boards and a CPU! Life Stream Dragon, I give you new life, as a Machine!"_

_ His scaly skin began to turn into solid metal. His wings turned metallic as well. His spear became a screw driver. His other hand became an excavating arm. His head warped and morphed into a robotic head with electric lights for eyes._

_ "What it your name?"_

_ "Well, you do know, you shall be called Power Tool Dragon!"_

_ "Power...Tool...Dragon..."_

_ "What is your past?_

_"I have no past."_

_ "Good. Who is your King?"_

_ Power Tool Dragon looked up at Machine King and said, "You are!"_

There was a flash, and the group was floating over the Morphtronic world. Machine King and Power Tool were standing in a balcony on the Morphtronic Tower, overlooking the entire population of Morphtronic Machines.

_"Morphtronics!" Machine King said, "You are a chaotic anarchy no more! I give you your new king! He shall end the senseless rabble that you are and make the Morphtronic Kingdom great! Behold, your new King! All hail Power Tool Dragon!" _

_ Power Tool gasped when all of the Machines cheered his name. His eyes shone brightly, and he raised his arms high, and laughed in triumph._

There was another flash, and there were the five original dragons.

_"...so, now that my clan has learned to bring forth Synchro Warriors, I don't need to always be there to guard them," Black Winged said, "Not that I have a choice, I mean, the Crimson Dragon came to me in a dream, and I knew that I had to come back. It's too bad about Life Stream though..."_

_ "I almost feel responsible," Fairy said sadly._

_ "Don't," Archfiend said, "It's not your fault he acted so bizarre."_

_ "But he did have a point," Rose said, "I mean, the Crimson Dragon actually called him. No wonder he felt like a failure."_

_ "I just hope he's alright..." Stardust said._

With a final flash, everyone was back on the deck of Air Fortress Ziggurat.

"Wow... what an amazing story," Leo said.

"So, what happens now, Life Stream?" Yusei asked, "I mean, what about the Morphtronics?"

Life Stream made a determined face, his living eyes shining, and he said, "MORPHTRONICS!"

The machines all came up on deck.

"We are no longer a part of the Machine Kingdom! Because of Machine King's treachery and deceit, we shall no longer obey him! It was Machine King who had told me to use the Crimson Diamonds to conquer the Earth for him. I told him of my plans to make it a paradise, and he agreed with that as long as I made sure that the Signers wouldn't be there to oppose him. But now that I have my heart and soul back, I now realize that Machine was planning to wrench control away from me and rule supreme as a tyrant! I will never allow that to happen! In the name of the Crimson Dragon, Machines Kings dominion over us has ended!"

The Morphtronics all cheered.

Suddenly, the Crimson Dragon roared again, and he broke into the Five Marks. The five Crimson Diamonds flew beneath the marks. Suddenly, in the center of the orbiting gems and symbols, appeared a sixth gem and a sixth symbol. The symbol was the Mark of the Dragon's Heart, and the gem bore that mark.

"A sixth Mark?" Akiza gasped.

"A sixth Diamond?" Bruno said.

The mark then flew over to Leo, and placed itself onto his arm.

"I'm...a Signer?" Leo gasped, scarcely believing it.

Suddenly, light glew from within Leo's deck. He drew his Power Tool Dragon card. With a flash, it became a Life Stream Dragon card.

Before they knew what was happening, all of the humans were back on the streets of New Domino City. They looked up at the Air Fortress Ziggurat. The Six Dragons appeared to them.

"I guess we're the Six Dragons now! Ha-ha!" Black Winged said.

"Thank you Signers, from the bottom of our hearts," Rose said.

"Because of you, the Crimson Diamonds have been recovered," Stardust said.

"And my kingdom and I have been freed from the malevolent control of Machine King," Life Stream Dragon said.

"Finally, we cam all return home!" Archfiend said, already thinking of soaking in the heat from his treasure volcanic crater.

"Yes, and Life Stream, we all have a lot of catching up to do," Fairy said.

"And I gotta get to know you better Life Stream!" Black Winged said, "Hey! Exactly what kind of attacks can you execute with that spear of yours? I know this Black-wing warrior, Bora the Spear, that could really use some pointers..."

Suddenly, Torunka, Regulus, and Kuribon appeared right next to the humans.

"Thank you all, so very, very much," Torunka said.

"You know where we will be, as well as the dragons: right there in your decks!" Regulus said.

Kuribon just waved goodbye enthusiastically.

The Duel Spirits vanished, and then the dragons, holding the six Crimson Diamonds, all shouted:

"CRIMSON CONTROL!"

With a final brilliant flash of light, the Duel Spirit island, Air Fortress Ziggurat, and all of the Duel Monsters, vanished without a trace.

"Wow...so I _am_ a Signer! I knew it!" Leo said.

Luna giggled and said, "Take it easy, Leo! Just because you're a Signer doesn't mean you'll always win every duel you play!"

"Relax, I know, but I haven't exactly gotten worse! I mean, I'm still awesome! I"m still better than Jack-."

"What! Why you little-," Jack said.

"What's wrong, Jack? Do you wanna take on Life Stream Dragon?"

"I'll squash you so fast that you want have time for a Synchro Summon!"

The two Signers fired up their Duel Disks.

"Duel!" they said.

Everyone else laughed.

"Never a dull moment, huh guys?" Crow said.

"You can say that again," Bruno said, "And there's still the Grand Prix to prepare for!"

"Well, I know one thing for sure," Yusei said, "When we're all together, united, nothing can stop us!"

Apparently, as the friends watched the Duel, things were heading back to normal in New Domino City.

* * *

The story's not over yet! Check back soon for an Epilogue to wrap this story up, and then some authors notes!


	14. Epilogue

**The Crimson Diamonds**

**Epilogue**

The Six Dragons stood in the Temple of the Crimson Dragon, back in their beloved Duel Spirit World. In the center of the temple, the six Crimson Diamonds slowly floated around in a circle, filling the Temple with their crimson light.

"The Diamonds are finally all back where they belong," Archfiend said.

"Yes, and so am I," Life Stream said.

"Come on, Life Stream!" Black Winged said, "I'm itching to swap stories with you, not to mention give you pointers on how to rule a kingdom!"

"I thought you controlled the Black Wing_ Clan_?"

"Clan, Kingdom. Same difference! Come on! You come too, my Rose!"

Black Rose giggled, and three dragon took their leave.

Archfiend stretched out his wings and said, "Well, I'm off to the volcano. I've been dying to soak in that good heat for a long time now," and he left.

"Finally, all is as it should be," Stardust said.

Ancient Fairy clasped hands with Stardust and said, "Yes, and I'm all for keeping it that way."

The three Duel Spirits walked out of the pyramid-temple.

"Come, let us see how the other Duel Spirits are reacting to the return of the lake and surrounding lands," Regulus said.

Torunka nodded, and he raised his staff. In the blink of an eye, the three of them were teleported back to the lake.

All is well in the Duel Spirit World.

**THE END**

That's it!...for now...

You see, I am planning to write a sequel to this called "The Life Force Crystals". It will be a parody of the Metarex story arc of Sonic- X. Machine King as Dark Oak, Life Stream as Cosmo, and Leo as Chris. The Machine Emperors might work as the other Metarex Kings.

_Unfortunately, _I have _SO_ many other stories that it may be quite a while before I start it. I suggest you read and review my other stories while you wait for the sequel for this one.

Anyway, thank you so much for reading! This is Matthais123 signing off!


End file.
